


Esaldir's Tale: Sordwin

by Gaysby



Series: Esaldir's Saga [2]
Category: Esaldir's Tale - Fandom, Sordwin - Fandom, The Evertree Saga
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Wham!Esaldir collided headlong into five and a half feet of solid, elven muscle."What in the Hells are you doing out here?" the elf demands furiously."I'm looking for shelter!"The elf's eyes narrow."I think I might actually agree with you on that one. I saw it over by the mayor's house so we should be safe if we can get to the…"His companion stops, green eyes widening at something over Esaldir's shoulder.He whips around and the sight sends his heart plummeting.
Relationships: Lamuel Dupree/Esaldir Faerondalan, Lamuel Dupree/Main Character, Mentioned Dandy/Isaria, Sebastian Rivera/Chrysanthemum Grow
Series: Esaldir's Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629328
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _  
>    
>  _   
> 

_Gods dammit, not again!_

I raced across the square, stopping to crouch behind the low wall of the fountain and scanning the rooftops. The sky is pitch black, but if it's there, I'll see it.

There's something glowing behind the mayor's house. I could risk making a break for it. I definitely can't stay where I was.

Bracing myself and then in a single breath, I raced from the limited safety of the fountain and into a narrow side alley.

_**Wham!** _

I collided headlong into five and a half feet of solid, elven muscle.

"What in the Hells are you doing out here?" the elf demanded furiously.

"I'm looking for shelter!"

The elf's eyes narrowed. "I think I might actually agree with you on that one. I saw it over by the mayor's house so we should be safe if we can get to the…"

My companion stopped, green eyes widening at something over your shoulder.

I whipped around and the sight sends my heart plummeting

A bright light, like a lantern in the dark, only this one was coming from the opposite direction.

_Hells, there are two of them._

> **_Twenty-four hours ago..._ **


	2. Sailing to Sordwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A voyage towards another challenging venture..._

The ship swayed from side to side, threatening to send my hotel breakfast over the deck. For the last few hours, Lamuel had discovered that one of my weakness of my not being built for nautical travel. The constant undulation of the waves and the creaking of the ship's frame, coupled with the icy winds and blazing sun, had sent my body into turmoil. He did his best to help me, and for that I was grateful.

"Try to stare at a fixed point on the horizon," the dwarf nearby recommended, giving me a sympathetic smirk. "And try to think about something else."

That shouldn't be too hard. I've had a lot on my mind ever since I found myself press-ganged onto the _Phoenix_.

It's definitely been an eventful week.

What with everything that had happened at Evertree Inn, the start of my relationship with Lamuel, my encounter with the dryad and now trying to establish myself in a strange city, the arrival of Luca Imperion—the very man whose name had been my original call to Lux—was just one more in a long line of unexpected things to befall 'Esaldir the elf of Tyr'.

With no way to refuse so powerful and wealthy a man, I had accepted his request. After sending a message by carrier pigeon to Tyr to assure my brother that I was safe and well, plus mentioning an innocent version of my encounter with Lamuel, I was on my way to the island of Sordwin.

The ship on which we have booked passage, the _Phoenix_ , was captained by Ruby Redburg, the dwarven maiden who was merrily watching my battle with seasickness.

She was a fine specimen, a bodacious seafarer with wild hair, sharp eyes, and an accent that sounded like it's from everywhere. She wore a battered swashbuckler's coat over a tight red corset, all of which was shaded by an enormous captain's hat. Her smile was wide, and her laugh is infectious; in spite of her mockery, I have found her to be an amicable companion. And I have no stronger feelings than that.

Captain Redburg was a skilled sailor and a pleasant hostess. During my time on the ship thus far, she had made every effort to ensure my comfort as the _Phoenix_ coursed the waves. On the few occasions that we have conversed, I have found her to be entertaining.

I reached up to sweep my hair out of my grey eyes, trying to distract myself. My hair—a shimmering silver, although it doesn't feel very shimmery right now with the constant battering of wind and sea.

Another reason to dislike sailing.

Back in my hometown of Tyr, I've never even set foot on a river boat. I had been far too focused on becoming the Worlds' greatest battlemage.

For as long as I could remember I've had the same ambition. To achieve a goal, I needed to work always to improve the appropriate skills. Each of the areas to which I have dedicated myself in the past can be further specialised and over the last few days I have been becoming more and more streamlined in my training. In my spare time, while I've trained myself, I taught Lamuel a thing or two about basic hand-to-hand combat. I was average myself, but my lover was a quick and eager learner. I've no doubt he could surpass me, at least, in this area.

Being with Lamuel have changed my perception, and I no longer wished for such a violent ambition. Far be it from me, to subject both him and Skandar to grief in the event I was lost at war. So, I considered trying something different.

We talked about it, on the second day since our arrival from Lux and after what happened at Evertree, I'd rather become a Peacekeeper, using compassion to mediate and resolve conflict. Lamuel supported the idea, told me it suited me.

Brokering a peace between the dryad and the Duprees at Evertree had given me a new lease of life. Lamuel mused that such a job would suit my compassionate nature, but that aside, the focus of my training was still up to me.

Aside compassion, I've improved my mental fortitude, my Will—A subset of Magic, developing an even better resistance to magical effects.

Of course, choosing to focus on certain areas would leave other skills untrained and these will inevitably suffer from lack of attention. But sharpening my strengths helped me before, it will help me again.

Growing tired of thinking about myself, my eyes drift to the only other new acquaintance of note on board; Luca Imperion's taciturn, elven bodyguard who currently stands at the ship's bow, silently bracing himself against the wind. In contrast to the friendly Ruby, Orion had said no more than two words to me since we were introduced on the docks of Lux, and neither of those words has been kind.

And then, of course, there's Lamuel, who was most keen to join me on this new adventure. And I was more than glad to have him along! There was no way I could do this alone, and so it was with great confidence and excitement that me and Lamuel boarded the _Phoenix_ together.

Right now, he was leaning against the edge of the ship, gazing down into the water and delighting at the merfolk who leap from the waves in playful exuberance. While the merfolk gave me ire for showing their affection for my human. the sight of him made me smile and a warmth ran through my body.

Then I realised that this warmth was another attack of seasickness.

A sudden lurch of the ship causes me to double over in discomfort and so I turned my thoughts to the elf who now calls across the boat to your captain.

"There's still no sign of the island. Will we be there by nightfall?"

Orion walked, straight-backed and proud, from his position at the front of the ship to join me and Ruby. He allowed me no more than a passing glance as he addressed the captain.

This was not unexpected. In spite of our shared heritage, Orion had kept interactions with me to a minimum during our time on the _Phoenix_. When I was introduced back in Lux, he showed me so little interest that I wondered whether he even knew my name. It was obvious that Luca Imperion employed Orion not for his people skills but for his skill at everything else.

Standing at an average elven height of five and a half feet and wearing the plain white combat robes of a monk, every part of Orion's body is built of sinewy muscle. What would naturally be long, fair hair is shaved down to a mat of blond bristles and his cold, emerald eyes were set in a near-constant glare. From my limited observation, I could see that he is strong, intelligent and highly efficient.

I could also see that he doesn't like me. And I wish he were more open because I'd like to get to know my co-worker better.

The lack of communication only serves to incite my curiosity, and since the two of us will be working together for the duration of this trip, it seemed a shame not to get to know one another better.

I had to assure Lamuel that it was nothing else but general curiosity the first time I mentioned it, though.

"You're certain?" He had frowned as he scrutinized the elf, "I mean... He does look rather dashing... And he's of your own kind..."

I clicked my tongue, taking his face in my hands and making him look towards me, "In that case, eyes on me yourself, darling." I said, giving him a chaste kiss. "Cause my eyes are remaining on you."

He blushed, and a smile wasn't far behind as he'd pulled me in an embrace.

However, the fact remains that Orion has made no indication of any wish to know me better, a fact he demonstrated right now as he placed his back to me and awaited Captain Redburg's response.

"Nay, I'd say with the wind against us, it won't be until sunrise tomorrow," Ruby responded, leaning past Orion so I knew I was being spoken to as well. "Which leaves you plenty of time to come up with a plan for when we hit the quarantine."

I did a double take, but said nothing and see if Orion has any comment on the matter. Orion shows no sign of offering me any explanation but fortunately, I was not the only one who was curious.

"Quarantine?" Lamuel asked, walking over to place a hand on my shoulder. "Is there some sort of illness on the island?"

"I don't know the details," Ruby explained. "All I know is that the island issued a warning two days ago saying that they would accept no ships wishing to dock. No ships on the island have been allowed to leave and none passing by have been allowed closer than a nautical mile."

"Which is why Lord Imperion sent us," Orion added tiredly.

This was starting to make some sense. My meeting with Luca Imperion in the private parlour of the hotel had given me only a very basic outline of the mission. I recalled the unusual encounter as Ruby and Orion continued to debate the quarantine.

> _**Earlier today** _

"A delivery of mine has been delayed on an island a day's sail from Lux. Have you heard of Sordwin?" He asked, "It's small, with only a single town and port from which many of my more important shipments are collected. This particular delivery is no exception. I need someone to go and establish why it has been delayed and to bring it back to me. Does that sound like something you'd be able to do?"

Lord Imperion leaned forward, lacing his fingers and resting his neatly bearded chin upon his thumbs. He awaited my answer but I found I've many questions of my own.

"What's the delivery?"

"That is not something you need to know. I shall be sending an associate of mine with you. He will know when you find it."

"How will I get to Sordwin?"

"As my ship is still delayed, you will need to book passage on another vessel. I have left such arrangements to my associate. All you have to do is get yourself to the docks by noon."

I felt Lamuel's hand squeeze mine, and I spared him a glance. He didn't look at me, but by the furrowing of his brows, I could almost read what it was that concerned him.

And immediately, it also became my concern. "May my companion accompany me?" I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him behind, especially not after everything's that happened between us.

My human turned towards me now, and my heart skipped at the tender smile he sent my way.

Lord Imperion eyed Lamuel carefully. "That is up to you," he decided, "though you shall have to agree between you how to split the payment."

I nodded gratefully, but there was still a question tickling the back of my mind. A man so renowned as the one in front of me, it would make sense that he would have a wide range of associates or personal mercenaries for a package he seemed secretive about.

"Why me?"

"Ah," the merchant lord hummed. "Why you indeed? In truth because I am curious to see that of which you are capable. I have heard that since arriving in the city, you have taken an interest in my name and that in turn gives me reason to take an interest in you, does it not?"

I nodded slowly, not sure how much I agreed with the logic.

"Put it from your mind," Luca shrugged. "I am offering you a job. You would be wiser to accept than to question why."

"And if I refuse?" I raised a brow at his assertiveness. It was off-putting, I had to admit.

Luca smiled. "But you're not going to."

I shuddered, and I'm grateful for Lamuel's hand anchoring me. The tone in his voice was clear. I may not have been in Lux for long but I knew enough to recognise a poor choice of enemy when I saw one. It would definitely be better to play along with this man, at least for now.

"Very well, I accept."

"A wise decision," Luca smiled, sitting back up and holding out a hand towards one of his mirror-armoured guards.

The man stepped forward to hand his master a small pouch of gold.

"Consider this your first payment," my new employer said, tossing the bag towards us. I was impressed when it was Lamuel who deftly caught it. Our training was paying off, it seemed. "You shall receive much more upon your return." He paused and fixed me with a stare that sent a shiver down my spine. "…Provided that you are in possession of my delivery, of course. Now, I shall leave you to prepare. Orion, my bodyguard, will be waiting for you at the docks at noon. He will accompany you to the island."

And with no more information than that, Lord Imperion leaves. Half a day later we were out on the open ocean; still none the wiser as to the nature of this mysterious delivery he was so keen for me to recover.

> _**Back To The Present** _

The conversation between the dwarf and the elf was drawing to a close.

"See to it that we arrive as soon as possible," Orion commanded, heading to the opening into the cargo hold and leaping out of sight with practised elegance.

Captain Redburg watched the departure and then hopped down from her barrel.

"Well, I should probably get back to work. This ship won't sail itself." As she reached the steps up to the helm, she turned back and added to me in a voice too low for Lamuel to hear, "When you get a minute, you should take your bonnie lad up to the bow. He'll like that."

The ship continued to roll across the Seven Kraken Sea and I risked standing. My seasickness would likely last until I arrived on Sordwin but the best medicine was distraction and so I considered how best to spend the rest of my evening.

Lamuel wandered over to the other side of the ship and leaned out trying to see beyond the horizon. I took a moment to admire him but remind myself that I was sharing a cabin so there will be plenty of time for the two of us later.

Practicing individuality was particularly tricky, at the beginning stage of soul bonding but I knew men's pride, particularly human's, and eventually after finally leaving his nest Lamuel would appreciate a chance to explore his capability in his independence. As his partner, I would support that the best that I can.

Right now I needed to consider what to do about Orion and the quarantine. If Orion was making plans for when we reach Sordwin then I want to be involved. I might also be able finally to break this barrier between us.

As I descended below deck, I could hear Orion pacing back and forth in the galley, muttering to himself in elven.

I raised a brow, detecting that there was a lot of swearing. I reached the door, and without looking over, the monk snapped.

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged, "I want to help."

The monk narrowed his eyes, considering me with his green gaze. "Fine."

I faltered. My protest was already half-formed in my mouth. He must be having trouble coming up with a way to sneak onto the island.

"A boat?"

I could tell from the tone that my suggestion was ill-received but I couldn't help feeling like Orion is over-complicating things. I explained once again the elegant simplicity of the plan. If we moor the ship a mile from port, we could sail a small rowboat until we were near enough to the shore to swim onto the island. Then we just needed to find Lord Imperion's item and…

"And then what? How do we get off the island?"

I made a look, because I thought the answer was pretty obvious. "We find out why there's a quarantine and we end it."

Orion frowned at my suggestion and I awaited his scorn. "That might work," he replied, causing me a double take. "And if it doesn't, we'll have your rowboat come pick us up." I asked who might be the one to row the boat and Orion answered instantly. "The captain can do it. I wouldn't want to involve anyone else and she's the most trustworthy, since she won't get paid if she double crosses us."

A curious comment—it had not occurred to me that Captain Ruby might be untrustworthy.

Orion finally sat down, having been pacing the entire time we were making our plans, and I saw a calmness spreading across his face. With the plan now complete, I wondered if this could be my chance to get him to open up a bit more. If I was working with this guy, I felt it best I wasn't too terribly in the dark when it came to him. I wouldn't want a knife suddenly found at my back, all the more, Lamuel's back.

I'll just have to be careful not to push too hard too quickly. So I decided to start with something related to the job given to us. They say you could partially tell what kind a man was by the way they handled work ethics.

"Is there anything else that needs doing before we arrive tomorrow?"

"No," Orion shook his head. "I'll go over the plan with everyone after dinner and then we'll get an early night, so make sure you don't stay up late drinking with the captain."

I felt like there might be an accusation in there somewhere. Though, I conceded that I'd rather not be caught in the situation of having to either accept, for courtesy's sake, or refuse a drink from the dwarf. They were not timid about their intake.

"Fair point." I noted, "I imagine she's a pretty heavy drinker."

Orion shook his head. "I don't know about that," he said, "but be sure to refuse her if she offers."

He didn't need to tell me twice, so I accepted the instruction and moved on. That said, the statement does make me wonder how Orion and Ruby even know each other. Do they have a history from before today or is Orion making sweeping judgements about the captain in much the same way he has been doing with me?

"How did you find Ruby and the _Phoenix_?"

He raised a brow, "You mean why did I hire her?" He clarified, "Because she was ready and available, and because I knew she had a good record. She's built up a reputation as a captain who's willing to go the extra mile for paying customers."

"What kind of reputation is that?" I raised a brow.

Orion answered flatly, "She's a pirate,"

"Ah," I don't think I expected that. Still, I considered perhaps that it didn't changed how I saw her that much. "Well, I like her so good call."

The elf shrugged. "Not that I needed your approval but thank you."

This seemed to be coming along nicely. He's still mostly gruff when talking to me, but maybe that's just how he is.

"What do you know about Sordwin?"

"Enough," he replied, obviously glad to be asked something practical but still not meriting me a drop in the attitude.

It took less than five minutes for him to tell me everything he knew about the island and I doubted much has been left out. Altogether I learned that Sordwin was both the name of the island and the single town that sat on its shore. The port had room only for a few ships but was well-used due to its deep waters that allow larger vessels to come right in to dock.

The town itself had a population of fewer than two hundred and was governed by an elected mayor who had ultimate authority over the island. It is most likely this mayor who issued the quarantine order, a man named Proctor Farthing.

All parts of the island that were not Sordwin Town are light, deciduous forest and a single hill was all to be noted of elevation. The hill had some local fame as being home to an observatory, a building founded a hundred years ago which housed a giant spyglass used to track the movements of stars in the heavens.

All in all, Sordwin sounded like a very basic place. I only hoped that this means I'd be able to retrieve Luca Imperion's shipment quickly.

I stared at my fellow kind, and decided to chance it now. "So what's your story, Orion?"

"My story?" the elf asked blankly, staring at the ceiling. "Be more specific and I might be able to answer."

I gestured generally, "Do you have a last name?"

"I do not."

It's not uncommon for those with a difficult or hidden past not to use a last name but there's no polite way to ask why Orion might have dropped his so I left it for now.

"Where are you from?"

I don't know any other places where elves dwell, apart from Tyr. Perhaps maybe Veyawin, as Dandy seemed to come from their and his mother was one. It would be nice, once I've finally settled enough to give Skandar a decent life, to travel someday and know about the world and meet different sorts of my kind.

But Orion was none the helpful there, too. "Nowhere," he replied. I was starting to wonder if this isn't a waste of time. "At least, nowhere of any consequence," he added.

I wondered if this had something to do with the life path he chose. Most chose to live one as a hermit eventually, after all. "How did you become a monk?"

"I trained," he explained. "Just as any other monk." His answer was unsurprisingly evasive, although I sense a trace of bitterness in his tone.

Perhaps becoming a monk was not a choice he made for himself. I wondered how many of his choices were similar. He didn't look like he enjoyed anything he did at all, or had to do. "What led you to work for Luca Imperion?"

Orion gave a hollow laugh. "The same thing that leads us all. It is what he wanted." he said, "Life in Lux generally runs much more smoothly for those who make him their patron."

It's an ambiguous answer and I wondered if Orion actually liked his boss.

"I hope you feel you know me well enough now," Orion suddenly muttered sarcastically. "I should hate to have to do this again."

I wasn't sure if he's kidding, but I highly doubted it. I supposed this meant going back to the previous theme of our chat.

"What's the delivery that we're collecting for Lord Imperion?"

This question does not go down well and the elf stretched out his legs before coiling them back into a cross-legged position and massaging his temples. "No," is his reply.

It's as flat a dismissal as I've ever received. Clearly the nature of the delivery is information I would not be getting from Orion.

I sighed, this whole talk starting to take a toll on me as well. "Why have you been avoiding talking to me up until now?"

Rather than respond with instant dismissal, Orion instead leaned back in his chair and considered his answer carefully. As he does so, my eyes drift to where his robe has lifted to expose his midriff and I noticed a black mark on his hip that extends below the waistline of his breeches.

It looked like Orion has a tattoo.

Before I could get a good look however, the elf lowered his arms and the tattoo was concealed again as he replied, "I haven't been avoiding you but nor have I had any need to engage you in conversation. If I felt there was anything you had to offer, I would have asked."

"What about getting to know your coworkers—team building and all of that?"

"What about it?" Orion grunted irately. "Are you telling me that listening to a bunch of stories about your upbringing will make me better at doing my job?"

"Hey, I came up with the plan, didn't I? I can be useful."

"And now I'm talking to you," the elf concluded. It's an irritatingly logical reply. "I can assure you that I will be able to fulfill my duties regardless of whether I know that you want to become the Worlds' greatest battlemage, or that your family died in a fire." I stared at him, a whole host of emotions fighting to respond to his comment, but all he has to said in explanation is, "Lord Imperion never hires anyone without doing a background check."

I huffed, not bothering to correct that my ambition had changed. If he was going for personal blows, then maybe I shouldn't be afraid to do so, as well. "What does that tattoo mean?" I asked next.

Orion looked at me for the first time since sitting down. As if only now remembering that he had it, he lifted the edge of his robe and looked at the black shape. Given this second opportunity I was now able to see that it is a vertically bisected circle.

"This?" Orion confirmed. "It's nothing. A mistake of my youth."

There was no way that's true but I decided not to pursue it right now. I've no way of forcing the answer from him if he doesn't wish to give it.

But maybe I didn't have to. With his attitude towards me being rather irksome so far, it didn't make me feel reluctant over the idea of using magic to read Orion's mind. And this was too good an opportunity to pass up. I reached out with my magic and attempt to bypass Orion's defenses.

Somewhat unexpectedly, I found the monk's mind to be wide open and so with ease, I stepped into his subconscious and wait to see what images might appear.

_I am standing in an endless expanse of white sand. The horizon stretches in a full circle around me and my shadow is but a stain directly beneath my feet, caused by a burning sun above. Though this land is hot, it is not unpleasant. In fact, it is peaceful. There is no sound and no movement. There is only the soft powder that moves about my toes as I take a step. It is a blank and empty paradise._

_A place of pure calm and of nothingness._

"Esaldir?"

The sound of Orion calling my name brings me from the trance of my spell and I saw him looking up through his pale lashes. I didn't know if he knew what I just tried to do, but I also wasn't sure of what it is that I even did. I have read my share of minds before and none have ever been like that. I wondered if this had something to do with his training as a monk.

_Or perhaps, for all his arrogance, there's nothing really going on the elf's brain!_

With nothing else to ask, a silence fell over the galley. Orion seemed not to mind as he closed his eyes and placed both hands in his lap. I waited for a while to see if he had anything else to add and eventually a door on the far side of the room opened and the ship's cook appears.

"I need to start setting up for dinner," he informed us both.

"That's fine. We were done here anyway," Orion replied, getting to his feet and leaving the galley without a glance in my direction.

That's it.

Just when I thought I might be getting to know my co-worker, he demonstrated the exact opposite. It seemed Orion was as indifferent to me as ever. But I decided perhaps indifference was better than hatred. It was better than nothing. If his mind wasn't deceptive either, perhaps the peace implied I wouldn't have to except an ill-fate to befall me and Lamuel, at last, not by his hand.

It definitely could have gone worse. But it helped that I no longer felt like he wanted to hit me.

Dinner was not quite ready yet and so I looked around for a way to kill time. And of course, there is no-one with whom I'd rather do that than my beloved and as I walked over, he raised his eyes from the book in his lap.

"So have you and Orion figured out how we're getting onto the island?" Lamuel asked.

"We've got a plan." I shrugged, "I'm not sure it's a very good one."

"I'm sure it is," he smiled, placing the book aside. "How's your seasickness?"

I returned the smile, "It comes and go, but nothing I can't handle." I said.

"Well, I hope this makes it 'go' more often that not." My human reached into his breech pocket and pulled out a small pouched. I raised a brow as he handed me a piece of... candy? "Before he died, father would often take me into the city in trips to restock our inventory. I used to have bouts of motion sickness, till I started riding Sierra. He used to give me a lot of those, and it helped plenty. I hope that they would do the same for what ails you."

I caught the gleam of wistfulness in his eyes, and took the confection and popped it into my mouth. "Oh... Peppermint?" Lamuel nodded in response, "Hmm, well, I enjoy the cool feeling. I appreciate this, thank you."

"Anything for you, milove," He grinned, and my heart was tickled. "Let me know if there's anything more I can do to help."

I looked along the ship to the figurehead as it cut through the ocean and, remembering Ruby's suggestion, I reached down and raised Lamuel to his feet. Leading him by the hand, I continued along the bow until we were both standing as far forward as was possible without being in the water.

"What are we doing up here?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me, partly because he was just as affectionate as I was, and partly because it was very cold!

Or maybe he was still worried over my seasickness.

The candy helped though, and I wanted to prove that I was fine.

So, I stood behind him on the bow, holding out his arms as though he were flying. I saw the look of confusion on Lamuel's face as I turned him towards the rushing waves. I slid my hands down his arms and then together, extended them as the ocean rushed beneath us.

"It's like I'm flying," he chuckled. Then he turned around to look deep into my eyes, reaching up to stroke my cheek tenderly. "Just when I think being with you can't be any more magical…"

I giggled, and responded with a kiss, and many more, until eventually we are pulled from our reverie by a metal clang.

_**Clang! Clang!** _

The dinner bell called us all to the galley to eat a meal consisting of bland, grey broth washed down with a mug of rum—just water for me and Orion, though—and a slice of citrus fruit that Ruby insisted we all finished. Conversation was stilted and I contented myself with people-watching most of the time while I ate.

Orion sat cross-legged, taking an occasional mouthful of food but never touching the alcohol. He said nothing but occasionally nodded or grunted in response to Ruby who spoke enough for the two of them. The captain was trying to keep a more steady flow of dialogue but I could tell that she too was distracted and frequently trailed off into her own thoughts. In the end, I was glad to have Lamuel next to me for the occasional bemused glance or muttered observation.

Once we've all finished, Orion went over the plan for the morning. As soon as the ship got within a mile of Sordwin, Ruby will row us towards the shore on one of the _Phoenix_ 's rowboats, until we are close enough to swim the rest of the way. Once on the island, we will need to work quickly to find Lord Imperion's delivery and then convince the Mayor to lower the quarantine and let us leave.

"If Lord Imperion's ship, the _Mighty_ , is still docked on Sordwin, then the crew must be there as well. If we can lift the quarantine, we can all sail out that way. If we can't lift the quarantine," Orion finished, "then Captain Redburg will return with the row boat to pick us up after nightfall. Any questions?"

It's a solid plan. I'd have nothing else to add and so Lamuel and I politely excused ourselves and considered heading back to our cabin to get some rest.

Our cabin was small, containing only two bunks against one wall and a small locker for personal effects on the other. I've placed my travel packs there; our hunting bows, and a magical bag which allowed me to store items that would normally be uncarriable. I wouldn't have to worry about space if we find any interesting treasures on the island. Lamuel's own knapsack of his belongings was settled on a lower shelf. It contained a pair of change of clothes, and some newly bought daggers.

As a promise to him, I've been doing what I can to train Lamuel in basic combat tactics. Although, it wasn't the area of my expertise as magic was, there wasn't anything I can do to introduce the arcane teachings of magic and he wasn't so keen to attempt it either. I had faith, though, that if he ever got around to surpass me in that area we'd be a perfectly balanced and compatible duo.

Not knowing when the next one I'd have when we start our mission tomorrow, I gave myself a moment to shower myself thoroughly. After returning to the room, I took a moment to gaze out of the single porthole that overlooked the black waves. Up above, the constellations shimmered and I breathed a heavy sigh before turning my attention to sleep.

Lamuel lied waiting for me on the bottom bunk, pressed right up against the wooden wall to allow enough room for us both. It was not the most comfortable sleeping arrangement but we wouldn't have it any other way.

As I settled down beside him and feel the warmth of our bodies combining, he muttered, "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"I want to help the people of Sordwin if I can." I admitted, absently braiding a long strand of golden chocolate. "It sounds like they're in trouble."

Lamuel smiled, interrupting my braiding to lean forward for a kiss. "I figured that's what you were going to say." Then he asked, as somewhat of a non sequitur, "What do you think of Orion?"

"Is this another Dandy thing?" I smirked playfully, "I believed Isaria invited me to celebratory dinner, after we return from here, regarding their newly established"—I gestured with my fingers for emphasis—"' _monogamist_ ' relationship."

Lamuel rolled his eyes, holding back a smile of his own as he poke my sides and I jolted at the ticklish motion. "It's a serious question, Esaldir."

I chuckled, but complied with an answer. "He's a bit serious, but he's not too bad. Why?"

Lamuel shrugged, "It's probably nothing. There's just something about the way he looks at you."

I raised a brow. I wasn't aware of Orion having shown any interest in me, positive or negative, "Are we talking about the same elf?" I asked, "He barely looked like one who wanted anything to do with me. If not for this mission, I doubted he would even put up with me."

He shook his head. "It's not so much that he looks at you a lot. It's that when he does…" He worried his bottom lip, "I don't know, it's like he's in a store and you're an item on sale."

"Surely you don't mean he's attracted to me." I scrunched up my nose. Honestly, I don't mean to disregard his observations in the slightest, but I much prefer no one contested against Lamuel in regards with me.

It would be a losing battle for their part, after all.

Lamuel shook his head once more, "More like he's trying to decide if you're worth it…whatever _it_ might be." he admitted.

A moment passes with us both silent, considering this observation, and eventually Lamuel broke it with a motion of his head.

"It might be nothing." He dismissed, "I just thought I'd better say something so you can keep your guard up."

I heard his breathing catch and know that there was something else he was considering saying. He hid it well but there had been something on his mind even from before we met Orion back in Lux.

I could hazard a guess as to what it might be. But I won't. I waited, and said, "Darling, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Even in the darkness, I could feel the blush in his cheeks as his arms tighten around me. "It's nothing really…." I waited patiently still, for his courage to build and eventually he confessed, "I just… I want to be useful."

This took me by surprise and I shifted so that I was looking right into the dark reflection of his eyes.

"I just mean…," he clarified, "I know I wasn't especially heroic when we were at the Evertree. I wasn't any use at all really. So, whatever we find on this island tomorrow, I don't want you to think I'm dead weight. I'm not much of a fighter. I mean, we've been training, but I don't think I'm completely competent yet when it's the real thing. But I want to help in other ways so…"

His confession trailed off and I stayed gazing at him. It was true that in the clearing, he fell victim to the dryad's power and relied on me to save him, but I wouldn't go so far as to say he wasn't useful. After all I've had to work through to make it to tomorrow and ensure the survival of both myself and my brother, I knew better than to underestimate the power of a determined will.

Lamuel made the decision to finally reveal their history with the Evertree, having the courage to lead us to it in spite of his lack of knowledge on how to deal with the inevitable danger. And had the tree not caught him by surprise, I wouldn't doubt what surprising feat he'd be able to discover within himself in a burst of adrenaline.

But speculating how one thing could've happened in the past wasn't going to make him feel any better either. Right now he could probably use a little compassion. So, I seek his hand in the dark and said, "We're a team. We were a team at Evertree and we're a team now."

Lamuel's hand tightened around mine and I felt his lips finding me in a kiss. "There's no question about it, Esa." He stroked my cheek fondly, "you're the best thing to have ever walk into my life."

I beamed at the adoration, tucking my head on the crook of his neck happily. "And taking shelter at Evertree Inn must be the best decision I've made so far in mine." I said, with some ambiguity mixed in.

"You couldn't help what you had to do in the past, especially to survive." I blinked as he tip my head up to look into his eyes, so free of judgment. "Just like you didn't think less of me, after I've told you of what my family's done after leaving Lux, I would never think less of you."

We've talked about our past a few times, over the short time we stayed in the hotel. I didn't think he would be able to detect my hidden implications so soon into our relationship, but it elated me all the same.

"So," I smiled, "here's to making each other the best versions of ourselves, I suppose?"

He grinned in return and doesn't say anything more as the two of us lose ourselves to the joy of our feelings for one another but from the way he relaxed in my arms, I knew that what I said meant a lot to him. We spent a while longer enjoying each other together in the bunk and eventually we drift off to sleep.

Soon we will arrive on the quarantined island of Sordwin and my last thought, before my eyes finally closed and dreams replaced the gentle rocking of the ship, was one I have had many times before. A thought that never felt more apt….

_How do I always end up in these situations?_


	3. Ghost Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Investigating secrets comes with a price..._

The island of Sordwin loomed ahead, partially lit by an orange sunrise. It's smaller than I expected. Compared to the unending ocean on either side, Sordwin was a speck in an otherwise vast, empty space. Our tiny rowing boat, sheltered from view by the forest that covered most of the island, inched closer to a small beach located half a mile from the single port.

"What are the chances that whatever is responsible for this quarantine is in the woods?" Lamuel whispered in my ear.

It's probably not entirely a joke. At least, I knew better than to simply dismiss it as one.

"Well," Captain Ruby announced, putting down the oars and turning to face the shore, "I reckon this is as far as I'm taking you. You ready for your morning swim?"

Orion was straight on his feet, tying his belongings securely to his waist. "If you don't hear from us, meet back here at sunset," he reminded the captain.

"Aye aye," the dwarf nodded and then Orion leapt from the boat in a dive that barely rippled the surface of the water.

I snorted a bit, "Show off."

"Maybe I am, too." Lamuel smirked as peeled off his shirt, and I regarded him shamelessly before he pinched my cheek.

I batted it away playfully. "Well, if you are, you're much more charming about it." I said leadingly.

He chuckled, tying his shirt on one of the straps of his secured knapsack. It was unnecessary, as it would get wet either way. But like he said, he did feel like showing off. I didn't mind; I would never oppose an opportunity to ogle my darling. Then, Lamuel followed Orion, his celerity no doubt part of his determination to be self-reliant today. I've deduced, considering the night we've met the dryad, that swimming was one of his strengths that he clearly took pride in.

Now if only there was a way it could be incorporated into some fighting style, that would be great.

Ruby turned to me. I can feel that she's assessing my attire, as well she might. After all, I decided to dress Ready for a fight; a loose-fitting undershirt with a brown leather waistcoat provided some defense without compromising movement and my breeches were neither too thick for swimming nor too thin for warmth. I wore a brown glove on my dominant hand for gripping a weapon or bow and my hair is pulled back away from my face with a corded band. As short as it was, the fringes were still fairly long. My boots were sturdy and comfortable.

Generally, I was the epitome of an adventurer. Some might find it intimidating, but I'll be ready if I ended up in a fight. I never know what might be waiting on the island. Past experiences taught me to never again try to dress for attention.

After all, I'm no longer in want for any more than my human's.

"Good call," Ruby nodded at the outfit, though I could see that she still had her doubts. "You sure you're going to be okay swimming that distance? I've got a plank of wood if you need the support."

I'm not a poor swimmer but I supposed a sailor like Ruby had high standards so I tried not to take offense. "Thank you, that's much appreciated."

The dwarf nodded. "Not at all. Swimming in the ocean is a lot different to crossing a river or a lake. You'll be glad of the plank the first time you get a mouthful of seawater."

I swung my legs over the side and prepared to jump in after the other two.

"I'll see you tonight," Ruby smiled. "Try not to catch anything deadly."

And with a rock of the boat, I slipped from the side and into the ocean as Captain Ruby rowed away. The waves are choppy and swimming in the ocean was definitely a lot harder than I've imagined. Eventually, soaking wet and freezing cold, I staggered up the beach and collapsed, gasping as much air into my lungs as possible.

Lamuel too is flat on his back, chest heaving but looking very proud of the accomplishment. As he was the first to arrive between the two of us, he managed to roll over first and crawled towards my direction.

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

I pulled out my tongue at him, "You were a fish in your past life, weren't you?"

He just laughed in response.

Orion, on the other hand, had already walked up the beach to take the lay of the land. He returned a moment later, brow furrowed at my exhaustion.

"Get up. You're wasting time."

"Hey," I glared, snapping at his attitude. "it's not like we can walk into town until we've dried off a bit anyway."

The elf opened his mouth to argue and then quickly closed it. Looking down at his own soaking robes that clung to his body in a most conspicuous manner, he had to admit that I had a point.

At least, he had to admit it to himself. He does not give me the satisfaction of saying anything out loud. However, it was apparent enough to cause me a smug expression and Lamuel a silent snicker, as Orion instead chose only to drop the matter and set about explaining the next stage of the plan.

"We don't appear to have been spotted." He said, "I suggest we make our move into town now. We might be able to get to the shipping office before the rest of the island even knows we're here."

Despite his use of the word 'suggest,' I knew this is not a democracy. Together we made our way along the beach, the slowly rising sun evaporating the seawater from clothing and hair and leaving behind an uncomfortable crust of salt.

As we walked, the town of Sordwin begun to creep into view, emerging from the morning fog like a waking giant. The buildings are not large but, nestled into the forest and the rising hill behind, they feel somehow to be encroaching on our personal space, as if it is the buildings that approached us, threatening to push us back into the sea.

Not even the gulls were calling and only the soft waves break the oppressive silence.

Before long we came to a wooden jetty that begun the docks. A signpost nearby bears the faded words, ' _Welcome to Sordwin_ ' and beneath was depicted the crude outline of a map.

"That's the shipping office up ahead," said Orion, pointing both to the sign and to the small building to which it refers, poking out from the mist on the waterfront.

A closer look at the map reveals the town to centre around a hall and a main square. There are a hundred or so residential buildings and a temple located outside the town limits to the southwest. A path leading up the hill to the north is labelled ' _To the Observatory_ ' and near to this path was marked a tavern.

"There's no point in all of us going to the shipping office," Lamuel suggested. "I'll try this road to the temple and see if anyone there knows what's going on. I can meet you back in the town square at midday."

Orion looked to me, seemingly uninterested in how my lover chose to spend his time.

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded slowly to him, albeit reluctantly. "but do please be careful."

Lamuel smiled in response to my support and Orion nodded his consent.

"Then that's decided." He said, "Lamuel, you will start investigating while Esaldir and I visit the shipping office. Once we're done here, we should split up and cover as much of the town as we can. We'll meet back in the central square at midday and pool our information. Understood?"

A simple confirming bow to Orion, Lamuel kissed the tips of my fingers reassuringly before setting off towards the coastal road to the temple.

Orion watched my eyes follow him and then said, "I'm sure he'll be fine," before turning to walk away.

I raised a brow, as I would've thank him for the concern but it was probably meant more in impatience than sympathy.

The shipping office was a small, wooden building backing onto a larger—though still very small when compared with those in Lux—warehouse. A counter at the front for customers was currently closed behind a locked shutter and the windows are covered with makeshift, wooden slats.

There was a door bearing a ' _Staff Only_ ' sign but no further indication of life.

"Could this be because of the quarantine?"

Orion gave the shutter a firm knock. "Probably. This dock should be heaving with people. It's possible they've closed everything until the quarantine is lifted."

A moment later, the shutter lifted enough to reveal a toothless old man with a wiry, white beard and faded tattoos poking from the neck of his shirt. His one good eye was a clear grey while the other is clouded with cataracts. Everything else was concealed by the shadow of the shutter which he held ready to close.

"Mornin', laddies. What can I do ye for?" he wheezed in a higher voice than expected, given his size.

I could hear a peculiar sense of urgency with it.

"We're here for a delivery," Orion responded. "Lord Luca Imperion sent us to—"

"Shippin' office is closed," the man interrupted. "Come back tomorro'."

Orion looked taken aback by the blunt response, giving me an opportunity to speak.

"I can see that you're busy, sir," I began my attempt for a negotiation, "but this delivery is of particular importance. If you could help, we would be very grateful."

The man frowned and shook his head. "Listen, I'd like to help ye but it's not my call. Quarantine's up and no-one gets nothin' till it's down." Then, seeing the look in my grey eyes, he sighed. "I'll tell ye what. If ye go talk to Mayor Grow in the town hall, he might be able to help."

The name sounded unfamiliar but my colleague beats me to the question. "Mayor Grow?" Orion asked. "I thought the Mayor here was Proctor Farthing."

The old man turned to my compatriot, his brighter opinion of me clearly not carrying over. "Ay, it was. And now it's Pete Grow so ye best go speak to him." And with that, he slammed down the shutter and I heard the sound of rusted bolted drawing over to lock it securely.

Orion stared dumbfounded at the blatant rudeness and then turned to me with a scowl.

"I wonder what's have him so spooked." I said what was possibly in his mind as well.

Confirming this, he nodded. "Yes, I noticed that too."

The two of us considered the possible courses of action but as the elf disappeared into thought, something caught my eye.

It's a small piece of paper, dancing on the breeze in an erratic but inexorable path to the sea. Orion was too focused on his own thoughts to notice but I found myself intrigued. It looked like there's something written on it.

Tapping into my mana reserves, with a casual flick of the wrist, the paper shifted course against the wind and drifted right into my waiting hand. Turning it over, I found it to be an excerpt from a diary.

>  _Dear Diary—Sebastian has asked to see me tomorrow night. He says it's important…._

I have no idea how it came to be down here on the docks but I decided to hold onto it. For a moment, it gave me an odd sense déjà vu, a similar foreboding feeling as I recalled the unnecessary makeshift map Laisa had given me not so long ago.

Orion either failed to notice my activity or chose not to comment as he explained his new plan. "I'm going to the town hall. You need to start looking around and see what you can find." He said, "If the mayor won't help us then we need to find a way to lift this quarantine which means we need to know everything about it."

I nodded. A chance to explore without Orion judging my every move would be a welcome change. Perhaps I could catch up with Lamuel at the temple, eventually. Already, I was missing him and it's been less than an hour, not even a whole quarter of it. He may think he was useless, but if he knew the extent of my own codependency regarding his presence I had a feeling he'd change his mind about himself fairly enough.

"We'll meet back in the town square at midday." Orion added, "That should give us a few hours. Hopefully by then we'll have a better lay of the land and can make a more concrete plan."

"Understood."

"Good," was all he said in response. Then he turned unceremoniously and begun a fleet-footed run towards the town.

I still have no idea what his deal is. Fortunately, that doesn't matter right now. I had the opportunity to begin exploring the island: a whole new settlement unlike any I've seen before, a settlement which contains a secret… a mystery to be solved.

A familiar sensation begun bubbling inside of me, the same intrigue I had when I read the letter concerning Gregori Risenfaal back at Evertree Inn.

Now that I was here, though, I couldn't just think about my own safety. After all, the dyrad's confidence and appraisal regarding my competence made me less apprehensive regarding my ability to take care of myself. Now, I also wanted to help the people of Sordwin.

As I've learned, especially with my experience with the Duprees, a helpful act towards other goes along way. In the end, part of that hurdle led to the further strengthening of my soul bond with Lamuel, after all.

Additionally, the quarantine and the behaviour of the shipping officer were reasons enough for me to believe that the people of this island were in some kind of trouble. Whatever my job for Lord Imperion might demand, I wanted to make time to help as many as I can.

Looking once again at the map, I saw multiple options. I don't know exactly how long I'll have, but I estimated that it will be at least a couple of hours before the sun is directly overhead.

Like Lamuel, I could visit the temple down the road to the south-west, outside of the main town but I don't know if he'd take kindly to me pursuing him quite so soon after letting him depart. I could explore the docks and the empty ships to see if anything had been left behind by the marooned sailors. And there was also the option to head into town. Orion should have the town hall covered but there must be other places to investigate.

I could head to the tavern and see if any locals were more willing to share information than the shipping attendant. There was also observatory on top of the hill on the far side of town, although that could take a while.

Or I could simply head to the main square and see who's around. I also considered that I had limited time. I might not be able to go everywhere, so it would be a good plan to decided priority places efficiently.

Also considering that certain locations, such as the temple and the observatory, are further away and will take longer to reach than the buildings in the centre of town.

I was currently next to the docks and, from the position of the sun, I would guess I had plenty of time until midday.

Making my choice, I stalked towards the observatory, to the north of the town. Best to get the farthest place out of the way. The dock remained empty, so I headed alone up the shallow incline and towards the town centre.

My first steps on the cobble paths echoed off the walls as loudly as if I was in an empty music hall. On the docks it was unnerving but here, the absence of any living soul was starting to feel sinister.

As I passed the tavern I could hear music. There were no other sounds coming from anywhere in the town and, though it is a jolly melody, it sounded haunting for its being unaccompanied.

Further out, beyond the northern edge of the town, the observatory stood in a position of isolation and prominence atop a small hill. A staircase of considerable length coiled to the summit in what threatens to be at least a ten-minute walk. A sign at the base indicates that the observatory was closed off to the public; a single chain stretched across the lowest step warning against intrusion.

The sign only made me want to investigate it more, though.

It was a lot of steps, and I decided against trying to climb the hill at speed.

At the top of the hill, I found myself facing the huge, white tower that is the observatory of Sordwin. It had no windows, in spite of the fact that it was the town's largest building by a considerable margin, and from its domed roof protrudes the tip of the most enormous spyglass I have ever seen. This was the instrument through which the people of Sordwin have monitored the skies.

Or at least it was. The place had clearly been closed for a long time.

That said, the rusty chain that should be wrapped around the single iron door set into the side of this monolith lies uselessly on the ground. Someone had unlocked the observatory which means that I may not be the only one trespassing up here.

If that was the case, I see no reason to hesitate knocking on the door.

The sound echoed off the metal with a loud clang and I strained my ears to hear movement on the other side.

A moment later, the door opened a fraction and I was greeted by the face of a young woman.

At a guess, I would put her at a similar age to myself, though the similarities stop there. I wasn't exactly going for fancy with my attire and this maiden was fantastically well dressed in a gown that, though a little dusty, was probably worth more than my and Lamuel's entire wardrobe; her bonnet could pay a rent in Lux for a month.

Beautiful clothing aside, the girl herself was plain, with a wide, flat face, beady eyes and a prominent chin. Her skin, beneath her expensive makeup, was rough with pimples and her posture was paradoxically inelegant when compared to her ensemble.

"Who are you?" she asked accusingly.

"My name is Esaldir." I offered, "What's yours?"

The woman looked at me suspiciously and then replied, "I'm Jewel Farthing. My father is…" Then she stopped. "My father _was_ the mayor."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The girl shuffled awkwardly at my polite offer and shook her head. "I need to be getting home." Then she reconsidered. "If you wanted to keep me company while I finish up, that would be okay. Just don't be annoying."

She moved away from the door and set about whatever she was doing before I arrived, allowing me to enter the room.

The building consisted of a single room with a ceiling so high I could barely see it in the dark. There was no light except for that from the open door and from a lantern resting on a table strewn with papers. There were slate boards around the walls covered with unusual symbols drawn in chalk, as well as complex series of numbers which I cannot begin to understand.

Most remarkable however, was the giant spyglass, which stretched from just above the floor, all the way up to, and out of, the roof. The eyepiece looked more complicated than the mathematics on the walls, with knobs and dials and wheels. Observing the stars wasn't just a hobby. The astronomers who used to work here must have been very intelligent.

"Can you tell me anything about this place?" I asked curiously, "When was it built?"

"A hundred years ago," Jewel answered quickly. "It was built a hundred years ago by the mages of Hogarth's Tower. They believed that the movement of stars held the key to predicting future events."

I turned to her, my curiosity piqued all the more. It would always be convenient to learn more about my craft from others who practice the same. "Are there any mages left in the town?"

"No," She shook her head, much to my disappointment, "they're long gone."

 _Presumably they left in a hurry_ , I considered as I looked around the room. It's not untidy, but the boards were still covered with complicated formulae which presumably weren't written by anyone in town.

Jewel walked over to the table which is decked out with several, beautifully drawn, star charts. She folded them carefully and returned them to a cabinet against the wall.

I examined the complex formulae on the slate boards.

The numbers and symbols on the board were beyond anything I could ever hope to comprehend. Mathematics was a relatively rare practice but it would seem that those who worked here were not only proficient but expert in it.

Each slate contained whole strings of equations that lead to what at first glance look like dates on a calendar, with three pairs of digits, but I quickly realise that the numbers are too high to represent days or months. They look more like coordinates.

The final slate board was the only one with actual words written on it.

A single sentence at the top read: ' _They change with time._ '

Then beneath that: ' _+10 yrs = > +2 +1 -3_'

At this moment, Jewel walked over to the open end of the spyglass and wiped the eyepiece down with a cloth. She then flicked a metal switch and the whole eyepiece folded back in on itself, sealed over with a brass plate.

"May I look at the charts quickly?"

Jewel looked wary of me, though I can't imagine what she might suspect me of doing. Perhaps the charts hold some value. "I suppose… but be quick."

I took a couple of the charts back to the table and unfolded them, revealing the most intricate of maps I have ever seen. I recalled something similar on the _Phoenix_ being used by Captain Redburg for navigation but these are infinitely more complex. The concentric circles in fine, silver ink that showed the spheres of the heavens and the patterns of dots and lines representing constellations were more akin to a work of art than a study.

There were numbers too, scattered throughout the charts and always in sets of six. They looked just like those on the slate boards.

One of these sets of six, rather curiously, had been circled and underlined several times.

"Are you done?" the impatient voice of Jewel suddenly pulled me from my viewing.

I turned to her, "Do you know what these numbers mean?"

Without looking at them, Jewel shook her head and proceeded to take the charts from me. As she did, I quickly looked again to the underlined set of six and committed them to memory.

 _18 10 87_.

 _You never know. It might be worth remembering._ I considered, "Do you know how to use that thing?" I asked, pointing to the spyglass.

"The telescope?" Jewel gasped. "Of course not. It's far too complex. You have to be able to calculate the right coordinates from the star charts if you want to see anything." She gestured to the mathematics on the walls and gave a snuffling chuckle. "Besides, it's daytime. All you'd see is white."

I hummed, conceding reluctantly.

"Right then," Jewel said, dusting her hands and looking around at the near-spotless room. "That's almost everything."

It sounds as though I was being dismissed and, given that Jewel was the old mayor's daughter, and that I was trespassing by being in the observatory, it would probably be a good idea to oblige… for now.

"I can wait for you if you like."

"No, no," Jewel muttered to herself. "I'm fine. You go on ahead."

The request was a fraction more forceful than expected. She obviously doesn't trust me and so I leave alone.

I'm currently next to the observatory and, from the position of the sun, I would guess I still had more than two hours left.

Finding myself rather parched from the hike. So it was almost an easy decision what the next destination should be; the tavern, in the northern part of town. Checking the map to assure I don't get lost on my way back, I headed into Sordwin.

My first steps on the cobble paths echo off the walls as loudly as if we were in an empty music hall. On the docks it was unnerving but here, the absence of any living soul was starting to feel sinister.

As I passed the various single—and two-storey buildings, I noticed that many of them have boards across their windows, much like at the shipping office. In fact, the further into town I walked, the more I begun to realise that nearly every house was boarded up or appears completely abandoned.

I wondered what might have become of the occupants. Maybe they fled the island before the quarantine was put in place. Or maybe something else happened to them.

The tavern is in the northernmost part of the town, winding up several inclining cobblestone paths. As I neared my destination, I could hear the dulcet tones of a sea shanty echoing into the silence.

At least one part of the town wasn't completely asleep.

The tavern's name, ' _The Star and Sailor_ ', hung on a faded sign over the door which was slightly ajar, allowing the escaping sound of a jaunty tune being played on a honky-tonk. Pushing inside I was immediately hit by the contrast of sound and heat. It was not a particularly cold day but the sheer volume of people here had turned the tavern interior into a furnace.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to the bar where a halfling wench was busy serving the many patrons from her raised platform behind the counter. She wore a lot of make-up, and the clothing of one far younger than she looked, but there was a jolly charm to the ensemble.

She was clearly popular and, seeing me approach, she called out, "Be right with you, darlin'. Take a seat," before turning back to laugh raucously with a party of drinkers.

I perched on the last of the heavily-worn bar stools and cast my eyes about the establishment. The music came from a pianist in the corner of the room who appeared unperturbed by the discord of his aged instrument. He hammered merrily on the keys to the drunken accompaniment of the masses.

It was still very early in the day and I could only assume that the party had been going on all night. Every chair was occupied and every table was covered with glasses, some empty, some full, and some knocked over by patrons who have passed out, adding their snoring to the general ruckus.

My eyes passed over a particularly large group occupying the four tables nearest the door where I entered. They were dressed similarly to the crew of the _Phoenix_ and were likely all sailors, trapped here by the quarantine.

Scanning the sprawl, my eyes fell upon, an objectively, most striking individual sitting in the eye of the drunken storm. Everything about this individual—the flamboyant clothing, the wavy hair—which has been magically coloured a metallic yellow, but maybe it was a trick of the light? I blinked once, and then it appeared almost dirty blond in color—the heavy black liner around vibrant eyes, even the posture of this human's recline—blended perfectly the masculine and the feminine. The stranger's eyes flicked in my direction, catching me staring.

I hold my gaze—raising my brow at him for good measure.

The stranger's eyes narrowed and lips curled into a smile that's positively playful.

Then a voice from behind forces me to turn around. "Well, now, I don't reckon I've seen you in here before. Always happy to meet a new customer. You're a sailor, right? I can always tell. And I'll bet you're thirsty— _hic!_ " The halfling barmaid raised her hand to her mouth and held her breath, holding up her other hand to request that I waited a moment. After a few seconds, she exhaled loudly. "Oh, but where are my— _hic!_ —dammit! Sorry, where are my manners? A new face and I don't even introduce myself. I'm Moira Tipsygrove and this is my tavern. Now, what's your _hic!_ —poison?"

"Actually," I dodged the question, "I was wondering if I could ask you a few things about Sordwin."

"Sure thing, hun," Moira smiled, leaning forward to rest her chin on her hand and her elbow on the bar. "I'd be more than happy to— _hic!_ —chat over a drink. What can I get you?"

I attempted, once more, to avoid her offer to order. I doubted the tavern had anything free of alcohol. "Are you always so busy in the morning?"

"My, is it the morning already?" Moira gasped. "Well, that's all topsy-turvy now, isn't it? While this quarantine is going on, we're keeping this place open all day, every day. Call it our 'End of the Worlds' party. Which reminds me, what can I get you?"

'End of the Worlds' sounds a bit dramatic….or does it? I still hadn't quite figured out what's causing this island to be completely shut down. Perhaps the situation really was serious.

Moira stared at me expectantly. I sighed in resignation. I doubted she'd mind if I'm unable to finish the drink, persistent as she is possibly for mere profit.

"Okay, I relent. I'll have a drink."

She grinned. "That's the spirit!" the halfling beamed, reaching beneath the bar to pull out two glasses which she filled to the brim with nameless alcohol. It quickly becomes apparent that the second glass was for her as she slid mine over and took a sip from the other. I parted with a single gold piece and Moira smiled. "I'm glad you made it to us. You'll find it a lot better waiting out the quarantine here than wherever you've been— _hic!_ —hiding."

With a drink now in hand and no other customer demanding immediate attention, Moira seemed far more inclined to get to know me.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself. What's your name? Where do you come from?"

I shrugged, "I'm Esaldir; I come from Tyr."

"Oh, no, no, no," Moira scoffed. "I mean tell me about _yourself_. Not the facts, the fun stuff. I mean, look at you! That staff is practically glowing. Are you a mage?"

I nodded, "That's correct."

"Hmm, well, so long as you're not one of Barrow's fanatics, I'll be happy to serve you," she nodded pensively.

I didn't know who Barrow might be but from the use of the word 'fanatic' I'd guess they had something to do with the temple. "How about you tell me about yourself, Moira?"

"Me?" Moira laughed. "All right, let's do tit for tat. You tell me something about you, and I'll reciprocate."

It seemed like an acceptable offer, "I grew up in Tyr."

Moira nodded carefully. "I've heard of it. Magic-users, right? Can't say I approve of all that but each to their own, I suppose."

"I've used to dream being a battlemage, but figured I've already seen too much dreary affairs to pursue a life in war." I ventured, "Now, my life's ambition is to become a great peacekeeper."

Moira laughed. "Well good luck with that! Can't see why you'd bother myself. Too many people in the Worlds. Can't all get along." I conceded to that logic, though I kept it to myself that it didn't hurt to help those that I could. "Me, all I want out of life is to run this tavern."

" _The Star and Sailor_ is an interesting name." I appraised, "How did you come up with it?"

Moira laughed. "It's not that clever really." She said, "Sordwin is a port and we have an observatory— _Star and Sailor_. There's nothing else to it."

It was pretty obvious when I thought about it. Not every tavern had to have a mystery surrounding its name.

After informing me that she was in her own boss, I've responded with a slightly different tidbit. "I'm currently working for a man named Luca Imperion."

"I know that name," Moira nodded. "Powerful man back in Lux, am I right? I've heard Captain Winter mention him a few times." She said, "Perhaps the two of you have the same boss. As if said, though, I prefer being my own boss."

I smiled, agreeing that it was an ideal way to live in terms of occupation. "It was nice to get to know you, Moira."

The halfling chuckled into her glass. "Well, quite. Always happy to make new friends."

"But I'm still rather curious," I ventured, "What's this quarantine about?"

"Right?" Moira laughed. "The mayor says it's going to stay like this until everything's back to normal but I don't see how that's going to happen. Can't say I'm as upset as some though. Folks need entertainment and distraction and I'm here to give it to them. Business has never been better."

I could see how Moira's been capitalising on this quarantine and it's hardly surprising that she's glad for it to keep going. Although, I wagered it does inconvenient the general populace.

"Do you know why they've put this quarantine in place?"

Moira raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Well because of the dark, obviously." she huffed, "Why else d'you think folks have all boarded up their houses like that? Now, if you don't mind, perhaps we can talk about more pleasant things."

So the problem is something to do with the dark. This could be a valuable lead. Moira definitely doesn't seem keen to discuss it further while there are patrons trying to make merry in her tavern.

"Have you any folks waiting for you to return from this sorry place?" She asked, "I reckoned your parents would worry, if they knew you were closed up in a quarantined island."

My expression turned stony as I shook my head. "My brother is the only family I have left." I told her, "And I'm on a journey, so he doesn't expect me to be home any time soon."

Moira's face grew sombre, and she placed an unsolicited hand upon mine. "I'm sorry to hear that. At least you have each other." She said, "I'm all on my own. Only child, and mother ran off with a sailor and left me and father here. He passed away early last year. I've been running this place on my own ever since."

I coughed, and attempted to lift the mood once more with a much happier topic. Of course, when I thought of happiness, there's one person now that comes immediately to mind.

"I'm in love with a wonderful guy." I couldn't help my grin, "His name is Lamuel."

Moira jumped in surprise at this confession and then snapped her fingers. "Well now, isn't that a shame;" I raised a brow at that comment, "there's a lovely, local lad here who's on boys too. I reckon he'd love a guy like you. Too bad you're taken but isn't that always the way? Oh well, never mind." Moira smiled. "Tell me all about him. I'm woefully single and love a good vicarious love story."

I spent a few minutes providing the details of my dreamlike relationship with Lamuel, every word of which Moira responded to with the appropriate 'oohs' and 'ahs.' By the end, I'm feeling very keen to be back in the arms of my beloved as soon as possible.

At this moment, another voice from further down the bar calls out, "Hey! Moira! We gonna get served today or what?"

"You've had enough already!" the halfling laughed merrily, turning to me with a grin. "Excuse me for just a sec."

She bustled off to serve the other customers and I attempted to at least consume a bit of my money's worth. Then, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck bristled.

I decided to sneak a peek at what's behind me.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw instantly that the human with the dirty blond hair was still staring at me. It's an intense stare that felt as though it was taking in more than my appearance. I turned away self-consciously to wait for Moira, who came straight back to me, having served her regulars.

There's something that doesn't feel quite right and I couldn't put my finger on it. "What can you tell me about the yellow-haired sailor?"

"You want to know about Captain Hayden Winter?" Moira sighed. "Well who doesn't, I suppose? You won't find anyone quite so intriguing in here."

I frowned, "What's Captain Winter the captain of?"

"Well, a ship, of course!" Moira roared with laughter at her own joke. "It's a huge, great thing moored down on the docks right now. The _Mighty_ , it's called."

I did a double take. The _Mighty_ is Luca Imperion's ship, the one that I've come here to assist. If Winter is the _Mighty_ 's captain, then perhaps this merits a meeting. After all, the _Mighty_ might be our fastest way off the island once we've recover Imperion's delivery.

But the feeling discomfort have yet to leave the pit of my gut. Or, that could also be the alcohol?

I tried shaking it off, when all of a sudden, something most unusual happens. Everyone falls silent as the front door opened and a young man appeared. He was incredibly striking, his eyes a watery grey and his hair falling in silver waves down his back. He was tall and slender, his cheekbones high and his lips a ruby red. He looked almost like a painting.

The room reacted to his arrival with a united glare so strong the man had to fight against it to reach the bar. "Hello, Moira," he addressed the barmaid. "I'm looking for Jewel. Is she here?"

To my surprise, the halfling crossed her arms.

"It's only that I haven't seen her since yesterday and—"

"You're not welcome here, Rivera!" a voice shouted from the crowd.

The young man turned toward the origin of the sound and I saw a pained expression on his face. He quickly turned back to Moira with a swish of his long hair. "I don't want any trouble."

"Then you best be on your way, Sebastian," Moira responded, her arms remaining firmly crossed.

Then another voice called out, "Got a lotta nerve showin' yer _face_ here!"

At this, the young man whirled back around, no longer pained but angry. He glared at each and every person in the room. Then, as he was about to say something, he turned and fled instead, his arm rising to cover his eyes.

As soon as he was gone, a rumble of sound returns, building in volume—all of it comments on this most recent event.

I frowned at the harsh treatment, my heart going out to the rejected patron. I got up from my seat, ignoring Moira's curious expression as I made to follow the man. Walking towards the door, I found way barred by a sailor of considerable build. He would be threatening were it not for the fact that he wore the goofy smile of one who is well into his cups.

"Cap'n Winter wants to meet you," he slurred, gesturing to the yellow-haired human who is staring at you with unreadable intensity.

I scrunched up my nose, "Thank you for the offer but I really have to go." I side-stepped him but the action was forestalled as he manhandled me towards the man anyway. "Well, if you insist terribly..." I huffed, obviously irked.

The man simply grinned.

I rolled my eyes, wondering why this captain wished to meet me so much. I considered, though, perhaps there's something to be learned. I was unsuccessful in getting information out of Orion regarding Luca Imperion, perhaps there was a chance this could go differently.

I could check on Sebastian later, maybe if I had the chance to encounter him again.

Standing closer to this curious individual, I found description becoming even more elusive. A slight pointing of the ears underneath the flash of dirty blond hair makes me wonder if the captain isn't actually some kind of elf, perhaps a half-elf.

"Well, don't stand on ceremony," the captain offered. "You're just about the most interesting thing to walk in here all day."

The smile that accompanies this compliment reached no further than the perfect cheekbones that frame it and I felt like I was being invited to step into a crocodile's jaws. The other sailors surrounding their captain moved away in silent obedience.

I deliberated, before yelping as seeming invisible forced buckled my knees and caused me to stumble into his lap. Flustered, I immediately righted myself and the other sailors all watched as I took my seat. A wave of their yellow-haired leader turned them away. Despite the crowd, I felt as though I was now completely alone with my host.

"You'll have to excuse my crew," the captain said, possibly noticing my wandering gaze and raising an arm so that it rests behind me across the back of the bench. We're sitting so closely that our legs are pressed together and the sensation was unusually cool given the heat of the tavern. "They can get a little…well, boys will be boys."

I cringed, pinching my eyes shut and trying to picture a visage of Lamuel to calm my nerves. "Thank you for telling them to back off." I said when I allowed myself to speak once more.

"Your wish is my command…." There was no sincerity in the statement but the timbre of the captain's voice was like a whisper in my ear. Before I could react, the stranger changed the subject with an introduction. "I'm Captain Winter of the _Mighty_ but please, call me Hayden."

I nodded courteously, "I'm Esaldir." I offered, "and how is the captain finding his stay in the island?"

"It's not quite the den of debauchery I was expecting," Winter smirked. "I hear the priest at the temple has been launching quite a campaign against it."

From the captain's lazy drawl, I suspected the novelty of the tavern had started to deteriorate. Winter and the crew of the _Mighty_ must have been here a while. As I'm considering my next question, the captain suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"You have very beautiful eyes."

Staring back at this odd non sequitur, I could see that actually Hayden and I shared the same eye colour…. It's odd. I could have sworn the captain's eyes were blue.

"Hey, your eyes are the exact same colour as mine."

"I told you I liked them, didn't I?" the captain smirked. The similar feeling of discomfort returned, and the notion that something strange was going on.

At the same moment, a nearby sailor staggers backwards from the crowd, knocking into me and spilling his drink onto my lap.

"What do you say?" Captain Winter asked calmly.

The sailor turned with surprising fear and attempted to apologise. "Sorry, cap'n. Sorry."

"Not to me."

The sailor looks blankly at his captain and then turned to me.

"It's fine," I dismissed, "he doesn't have to."

Hayden ignored my protest and demanded, "It's not fine. Apologise."

The sailor cowered before the command and mumbled "S…sorry," before backing away pathetically.

Then Hayden turned back to me with a stony expression masking all trace of the encounter. I noticed the arm that was stretched behind me is now resting around my neck. I shuddered, shifting a bit to above actual contact.

"Where were we?" Perhaps it was a trick of the light but I felt sure that the dark of the eye makeup had adjusted in tone to match the green eyes it surrounds.

I coughed, trying to steer the conversation to something of relevance. "You're the captain of Luca Imperion's ship, right?"

"I am," Hayden nodded, unfazed by your direct line of inquiry. "Do you know him?"

I rolled my eyes, "You could say that," I said. "He basically press-ganged me into coming here."

"Sounds about right," Captain Hayden grinned. "He's certainly an acquired taste."

I noticed that as we're talking, I'm not being looked directly in the eye. I felt like the captain was instead studying every inch of my face. And that, if true, was quite unsettling.

Tthe captain continued to speak of his employer. "Are you looking for a job? Because I'm sure I could find you a spot on my crew," he grinned, "Once you've accomplished this one, of course. If you don't mind the occasional storm."

I raised a brow, my curiosity as to the nature of voyages on Luca Imperion's ship was increasing, along with my curiosity as to what was contained in his important delivery. "How long have you been a sailor?"

"Longer than you, from the looks of things," Hayden smirked. "Or maybe all my life. Maybe I was born on the ocean waves. Which answer are you hoping for?"

I snorted, crossing my arms. "I don't know, maybe an honest one?"

"Hey, I'm being more than honest." He refuted, "If I was being straightforward, now that would be a lie."

Hayden grinned teasingly. This odd captain was clearly enjoying playing with me, even if I wasn't sure what the rules of the game are.

"Have you ever met a dwarf named Ruby Redburg?" That would at least help me decide whether I could trust this guy.

"That another sailor? Not all sailors know each other, you know."

I stiffened as the arm around me shifted and I felt two fingers begin to play with the short strands by the nape of my neck. I wanted to move my hand to reject the action, but for some reasons, it didn't seem to comply with my intention.

I raised a brow at that and could do nothing as the captain continued the motion as he talked. I could feel my heart race, for whatever reason, I couldn't tell.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to read Hayden Winter's mind, wondering about his intentions.

The captain's defences were easy to breach but once I was inside, I could see why. I immediately hit what felt like a million thoughts at once, as if I was reading the minds of everyone in the room. Yet I knew I was not. Hayden's mind was full of more shifting identities than I could contain.

I could feel my grip on the spell weakening and I tried to pull a thought out of the masses. It's like trying to swim up a waterfall while wearing a suit of armour but my mind was strong and with a last effort that I hope didn't give me a nosebleed, I seized hold of a single image. The image of a dwarf; a dwarf I knew.

It would appear that Captain Hayden knows Ruby…. So he lied.

Fortunately it doesn't look as though my target was any the wiser as to the spell, which was good since I felt none the wiser either. All I knew for sure was that I have never before seen a mind like that.

"Are you some kind of mage?" was the next question that fell from my lips. With a mind that felt as mystical as that, I could only assume.

Hayden smirked, "You mean, do I spend hours reading ancient texts so I can wave my hands, sound like an idiot, and make a plate dance across a table?"

This was not a particularly fair assessment of magic users but it answered my question.

"No, I am not," Hayden confirms. "Why? Have I bewitched you?"

I rolled my eyes and, once more, changed the topic. "How long have you been on Sordwin?

"Forever," the captain answered with a flash of irritation. I noted that during our introduction and conversation thus far, not a single drop of alcohol had been consumed. I appeared to be the sole focus of Hayden's attention. And that doesn't really sit well with me. "Who'd have thought the end of the World would be so…tedious."

Ah, now didn't that sound familiar? I wondered if he meant it in a different context, though. "What do you mean by ' _end of the World_ '?"

"Did I say that? I think you must have misheard me," Hayden shrugged. The captain suddenly leaned forward, placing a finger on my chin and pressing our bodies together. I was taken aback, but something held me in place. I felt one more finger delicately running through my silver hair and shivered. "I'm bored of talking."

The captain's eyes flick past me to a door by the bar leading to what can only be some kind of back room. There's no doubt that I was being propositioned, and my mind blanked at a flashback of that particular past experience.

I shook my head. "I think you might have misread this situation…." I ventured, "I'm sorry, I'm actually with someone."

"That's not a problem. I can look like them if you want? Changelings can look like anyone." My eyes widened, for a fleeting moment, I saw my own face staring back at me. With a blink, it is gone but that definitely explains the strange feeling I've had since sitting down.

Figuring out that I wasn't going to get out of this situation by words alone, I tried to make my point clear by acting on it and simply walking away. But for reasons unknown, I couldn't do that either.

Despite my wishes, my body followed and let the captain lead the way.

Before I knew what was happening, Captain Hayden Winter led me into a dark storeroom. I caught the briefest glimpse of broken chairs, empty crates and a very rusty-looking chandelier before I felt lips press against mine forcefully, pushing me up against the wall with surprising strength.

I gasped under the ferocity of the kiss, trying to pushed him off me. The captain's body felt cold in my hands and somehow soft like candle wax. And then I felt something moving underneath the skin!

I pulled back and my eyes widen in surprise. I was staring into the brown eyes of a handsome, human male with golden chocolate hair to frame a face that is unnervingly familiar. In fact, the only thing to distinguish Lamuel from the man before me was the different attire he came here with.

"Hey, don't freak out on me now," the 'Lamuel' in the captain's clothes laughed naughtily. Even the voice was a perfect echo of my beloved's. "Hypotism is a mind game, and this appearance was the most pervading in yours. Your favorite, perhaps?"

My horrified stare caused Hayden Winter's face to morph back to the one I recognised from the tavern. It looked like the captain's entire body was made of a malleable clay.

"Come on, don't be shy. I can be whatever you want."

"Please," I begged, as it appeared I wouldn't be able to get out of this on my own will. "You saw... So you know, I'm spoken for..."

"If you were, this shouldn't be so easy..."

I gasped as a rough hand pushed into the hem of my shirt, and I pinched my eyes shut as he played with the sensitive buds. I writhed under his touch uncomfortable, bile rising up my throat as my body betrayed me. I was filled with self-loathe when an unwilling moan escaped my lips.

"That's more like it," the changeling grinned as its hair started to lengthened and its arms extended to pinned me back against the wall.

The feel of its skin wasregretfully cool and its lips felt like the kiss of a breeze as my clothing is somehow tugged loose and hands started to touch me everywhere. I left my staff outside at the table, but I could still cast a spell. However, that would prove dangerous, distracted as I am if I left any incantations incomplete or misworded. With the little alcohol I've downed, I was already feeling the effects of wavering mana.

"Ahh!" My scream was cut short as a rough hand covered my mouth.

The captain smirked, "Shh, wouldn't want anyone interrupting before we've even started."

I winced as I felt a finger poke my back entrance, I shook my head and attempted to struggle, to break free from this despicable moment. Then, my eyes widened and teared at the sensation of one of my nipples being bitten down on. I gasped as I felt a bristled cord tighten around my treacherous erection.

I growled, my protest muffled by his hand.

"Unless you beg for it," He smirked, "the pleasure will only be one-sided."

I glared at him, indication that I would never beg for any carnal pleasure coming from him, hoping this would be enough to put him off.

To my dismay, it wasn't. "Well, no reason it still couldn't be fun for me."

I struggled more wildly now, kicking and muffled screaming when the hand was removed replaced by another cruel kiss. I widened my eyes once more as a larger member was being pressed into my, barely prepped, hole.

 _No, no..._ I sobbed, trying to push him off me. A feeble attempt, it was. _Lamuel..._

Closing my eyes I wished this moment enveloping me was a bad dream, and shutting out from my mind the image of Lamuel's betrayed expression.


	4. Faceless victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Warnings about the darkness..._

I don't know how long it lasted, but I was drained by the end of it, my stiff still leaking with precum as I weakly freed it from the cord. I slid down the wall of the closet, my legs giving out to exhaustion as the changeling refastened its belt buckle and reverted back to the dirty blond human I recognised from first entering the bar.

_Oh gods, what just happened? Lamuel... What would he say?_

I could feel Hayden watching me with curiosity as I kept my head bowed. "Don't feel bad, little elf," the changeling reassured me. But I only felt that he was mocking me, as he crouched down near me once more and I shied away, but the wall behind me prevented any chance to move further from him. "It was fun. I'll see you around." He caressed my cheek, and I spared a moment to glare at him hatefully.

I attempted, once more, to cast a spell on him out of spite, but I still felt weak from his violation of my body and the effects of alcohol. With a last check in a cracked mirror, the captain slipped back into the bustling tavern. I studied my own features, and nearly burst into tears once more; the indention markings of where he had bitten me were starting to bruise.

I looked hideous.

I felt sick to my stomach, a breathless sob escaped me as I tried to imagine how Lamuel might react to knowing what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if he would be disgusted. He knew I was competent, and that I could've fought my way out of that if not for Moira's cursed insistence that I have a drink. My heart clenched painfully, imagining his rejection but knowing it would be well-deserved. I felt dirty; completely defiled and flawed. Not that there's any reason my indiscretion should ever be discovered…. I'll just have to decide, when the time comes, if I could keep it a secret.

But how could I? Our soul bond would hurt if I ever chose to lie to him.

Eventually I mustered the courage to start re-dressing, forcing myself to ignore the semen dripping from my hole and along my legs. I felt like I needed to find a washroom. But wanting to flee the place of defilement quickly, I opted to cast a cleansing spell instead. It's not enough to completely undo the damage done, or leave me feeling refreshing as a proper bath might, but at the very least, I could rid myself from his disgusting fluid.

That done, I exited the closet, my eyes remaining downcast as I collected my staff and the rest of my things. My glass back at the bar abandoned, still mostly full, as I made my leave, rushing back out to the open air as much as my sore hips would allow me.

Once there, I took a look of my surroundings, deciding where to go next, when I caught sight of the man from earlier perusing the town. Deliberating, I decided wanted to speak to that young man. At the very least, his aura doesn't feel the same as that of the despicable captain.There was much to wonder about the young man who just left, but more than reason, he looked like he could use some help.

The young man was halfway down the street and heading south, his long hair billowing out behind him like a flickering, silver flame.

I called out to him to stop, because my sore backside will not allow me to catch up on my own sluggish pace.

The young man spun around as I continued my approach. His eyes were watery, not only in their colour but also in the tears that shimmer there. So close to him, I could also see that his clothes are of the utmost finery, far more fancy than those of the tavern-goers.

"What do you want?" he asked defensively.

As he stood in front of me, I got the strangest sensation in the back of my mind. This young man was not as he seems and I felt a compulsion to remain in his presence—a compulsion that is difficult to suppress.

"Are you using some kind of enchantment on me?"

I have to ask. These strange sensations flooding my mind as I talked to this unusual young man are too much to ignore. If not for Lamuel, I would've assumed this was my soul mate. Thankfully, I knew better.

As I vocalised my accusation, Sebastian looked mildly offended. I explained the sensation of coercion I felt and he stared at me blankly.

"I'm not a mage, if that's what you're suggesting."

Perhaps he had no idea that he has this effect on people. I shook the feeling away and proceeded. "In that case, I wondered if perhaps I could help you?"

The young man seemed to relax a little at this and he asked, "Perhaps you can. My name's Sebastian Rivera and I'm looking for Jewel Farthing. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Why are you so keen to find Jewel?"

"She's a friend of mine," he said. "Her father was the mayor here until a few days ago. I'm worried something may have happened to her. She wasn't at home when I called in this morning." He looked at me through his butterfly lashes. "If you know where she is, I'd be so grateful."

I thought about telling him, but given my previous encounter with Hayden, I hesitated giving a man the location of the woman. What if she had been hiding from him? Not wishing she'd suffer my fate, I thought it best to try reading Sebastian's mind.

Something must be concealed behind those grey eyes and a quick spell should find out what, provided I could break past his mental defences. However, as I cast the spell, I felt an unexpected pang of guilt. I pushed through this feeling and a scene begins to form in front of me.

_I am peering through the banisters at a man and woman arguing. I was terribly afraid but was unable to turn my eyes away. The man wears a shining gold and green overcoat, while the woman is in vibrant red—a red that matches her ire._   
_"How dare you accuse me of such a thing, Rodrigo! You would call your own wife a harlot?"_   
_The man stands his ground. "He is not mine! How could he possibly be? He looks nothing like either of us! I'm not even sure he's human! Your betrayal is as clear as his hair is white!"_   
_She stares at him furiously._   
_"Do you even deny it," the man laughs in cruel amazement._   
_"Bastard! You are the bastard, not him!" the lady shrieks and even my young ears know the full meaning of her words. The curse is accompanied by a flash of red as she soaks her husband with a full glass of wine.  
His face flushes the same colour as his now stained shirt. "The warden is on his way. I will tell him of your infidelity and you will rot forever in a cell. You and your monster."  
The lady looks horrified and I felt my heart clench in my chest.  
"Mama!" I cry out from the stairs. Both turn to face me._

Without warning, a wall comes slamming down on the entire vision so fast it made my head spin. That wasn't just my mind being resisted. Sebastian's mind was resisting itself. I doubted whether he even remembered the events that followed what I just saw.

Still, I was able to see enough to show me that he was born out of wedlock. And I gathered that, he didn't seem to have a hint of malice in his search for Jewel. As I have no more questions I told him where Jewel was now.

"The observatory?" Sebastian gasped. "What in the Worlds would she have been doing there? Never mind. Thank you." Then, as he turned to leave, he said to me, "You should take care on this island." I resisted the urge to snort derisively, because that warning was far too late already. I doubted the captain was what he meant, anyway, "I don't know all the details but something is attacking us. If the town suddenly goes dark, get inside."

I raised a brow in question, because that was certainly not what I've expected.

"Otherwise this thing…." He hesitated, unsure how to finish. "Meet me at the blacksmith's on Shift Street later." He gestured towards the south-west and I took note of the location. "I'll tell you what I can."

And with that, Sebastian Rivera rushed off towards the observatory, leaving me to make my own way back to the main square as I tried to process everything I've learned so far. It's hard to explain, but there was something very unusual about Sebastian Rivera.

It took me a while now to get long with my sore backside but I managed to get back to the docks and, from there, the route to the temple was straightforward. I really wanted to see Lamuel now, just as much as I dreaded it. I started down the coastal path that winds lazily with the waves alongside the sand dunes. These eventually gave way to a sheer rock face and, from this elevated position, I found myself scanning the horizon, trying to catch sight of the _Phoenix_ or of anything else that might breach the rolling surface of the sea. The morning fog has begun to dissipate and there is a peaceful breeze in the air.

After about fifteen minutes I spotted a small, stone building perched on the edge of a shallow cliff. It had a single spire, topped with a five-pointed star, and the light emanating from the narrow windows was an unnatural blue. A voice echoed loudly from within and I wondered as to the worship currently taking place.

At a glance, there were two possible ways into this building. The first is the large set of double doors which I assumed to be the main entrance. There was also a path that winds along the edge of the cliff; it could lead to a back entrance.

A blast of sound came through the windows as all the occupants chant in unison. "Var-Yla." I knew this chant. It was spoken in the Old Tongue, and it meant "Almighty Yla"—a prayer to the goddess of magic.

I could hardly call myself a resident of Tyr and not know this.

It sounds like there are a lot of people inside. Presumably Lamuel was one of them, and I felt mixed feelings about seeing him.

I sucked in my dread and went in through the front door.

The doors were not locked but they look heavy. I braced myself to heave them open but as soon as my hands touch the wood they swing out of their own accord. I was rather unpleasantly reminded of the self-opening doors at Evertree and made a mental note to keep an eye on any wooden furniture.

The interior of the temple was lit in the same ethereal blue that poured through the windows. It bathes row upon row of seated townsfolk, their heads bowed, hands placed together with interlocking fingers. On the far side of the central nave was a human male with only a thin crust of white hair about his ears, wearing robes of shining green and blue silk. He stood between two metal fonts of flame, which I realised are the source of the magical glow that covered the room. Behind him is the temple's sanctuary and to the left, several large drapes partially cover a door that must lead to private quarters in the back.

As I entered, the priest acknowledged my arrival with a quick gesture to an empty space in the nearest pew. Looking around, I could see that, while everyone was currently engaged in prayer, no formal sermon was taking place so there are various options available to me.

I took the seat as recommended by the priest.

I slid in next to a middle-aged woman. She gave no response to my arrival on account of her tightly closed eyes as she muttered a silent prayer to the god of the temple.

I bowed my head out of respect, although I no longer truly followed any particular faith.

Mimicking the bowed head and interlaced fingers of the other worshipers, I tried to focus on the words of the priest. They mean nothing to me, spoken in a language I don't understand, and I found it hard to concentrate.

I did, however, notice a shaking in the pew beside me. Sneaking a glimpse with one eye, I could see that the woman next to me was crying.

Suddenly, I became aware of a presence beside me. "Esaldir? What are you doing here?"

Lamuel was sitting in the next row. It's hard to judge in the dim light but he seems a little wary as he slipped over to join me.

I was wary myself. "Is that really you, Lamuel?"

"That's an odd question," He raised a brow, "who else could I be?"

I frowned, closing my eyes to concentrate on our soul bond and I was relieved to feel it's warmth; a feeling that can only be felt if he was actually within an arm's reach. I opened my eyes once more, and see that he was still waiting for an answer to his initial question.

"I was curious about this place."

Lamuel looked incredulously at me. "Even though you knew I was already checking it out?" he asked. The tone was mildly accusatory.

"It's the truth." I shifted guiltily, but for an entirely different reason.

Lamuel relaxed and gave me a smile, that brought me some comfort. "Does this mean you managed to get Lord Imperion's package from the shipping office?" He asked

I shook my head and explained the situation.

"So then I guess we're trying to get the quarantine lifted."

The two of us looked over the temple for a while. The assembled crowd was large enough to suggest that things in the town really weren't good at all and I wondered if this place might hold some answers.

"I was thinking," Lamuel wondered aloud. "There's a door behind those curtains which probably leads to a private room but the priest is standing too near it for anyone to sneak inside. Since there's two of us here now, maybe I could distract him while you slip past and have a look for some clues."

"That's actually a pretty good idea."

Lamuel grinned. "Right, then. I'll meet you back outside in just a moment." He slid out of the pew and made his way towards the front of the temple, drawing enough attention with his movement alone for you to sneak along the side aisle towards the curtained-off area.

Slipping cautiously behind the shimmering drapes that match the priest's robes, I found myself in a small area, separated to the nave.

The interior of this backroom of the temple was simultaneously living quarters, an office and a private chapel. There was a bed with a small wooden table beside it on which rests a book; a desk piled high with parchment, inkwells and quills; a closet, probably for clothing; and at the back of the room, a small alcove containing a curious statue.

The statue was made of a naturally luminous stone, suggesting that it must be the most valuable thing in the room, though it was too heavy to lift. It depicted a beautiful female figure holding a wand and an orb in her hands. From the burnt incense sticks at its feet, I could tell that this was a statue of the deity of this temple, the goddess of magic, Yla.

Lying at the base of the statue was an unusual-looking pendant, one made of gold and bearing the sign of a five-pointed star. The statue might be too heavy to take but the pendant was barely larger than a gold piece.

I should probably leave it alone

It was probably wise. I don't want to be caught stealing from a deity, after all! Right now, I'm more curious about the book on the nightstand

The book is a holy text. The cover showed an orb and a wand; the spine bears the title ' _The Book of Yla_ '. It was a thick book, written in a script that took considerable deciphering but I found one passage to have been marked by the reader.

_And Yla spoke unto the mages that fell on bended knee, declaring, "Behold now the strength of your fear. For it is fear that has made you humble to seek my protection from the darkness." And the mages threw up their hands in adoration of theirs, the wisest of the gods.'_

Something about the mention of darkness jumped out at me, similar to Sebastian's warning about not being outside when it was so. _Could this be connected to the danger that now plagues Sordwin?_

I returned the book and check what's on the desk.

The desk was covered in papers which appeared to be records of the temple's practices, including ceremonies that have been performed. It took a moment to put these papers into chronological order but eventually I found the most recent entry—a wedding between a Sebastian Rivera and one Chrysanthemum Grow.

The name rung a bell; it's the last name of the current mayor. Chrysanthemum might be a relative of his. Rivera was the young man with silver hair I spoke to earlier. I checked the date of the wedding. It was three days ago, which puts it on the same day the quarantine was enacted.

The only other thing on the desk that caught my eye was a list of appointments and house calls from the past few days. Unfortunately, the names on the list didn't appear to include anyone I've met.

Wandering a bit, I decided to check on the closet. Pulling open the double doors, I found inside several sets of the same plain grey robes. They are those of a priest but are barely worth the cost of the material used to fashion them. This was not the home of someone who suffered from vanity.

Knowing that Lamuel couldn't keep the priest distracted forever and seeing no immediate cause to rifle through priestly robes, I closed the closet and turned my attention back to the room.

Content with my discoveries, I quietly made my way back out of the room and away from the temple altogether.

A minute or so later, Lamuel ducked back out to join me. "How did it go?" he asked brightly.

I grinned back; his glee had always been infectious to me. There was really no mistake that the real Lamuel was with me.

"Great," I said, "how about you?"

"I found out something pretty interesting." He looked particularly pleased with himself as he shared his own discovery. "The priest told me that apparently the mayor wasn't a big fan of this temple's deity, Yla, goddess of magic. Apparently he wanted to change the local religion. The priest said, and I quote, 'Fear makes men humble to seek protection from the darkness,' and then he made some cryptic comments about being glad that he can offer support to so many in their time of need."

We're both thinking the same thing. The priest had certainly gained more than he's lost from this quarantine. And if this crisis had also lead to a change in the town's leadership, all the better. If someone on the island was responsible for what's happening here, then the priest of Yla was a strong contender.

"Pretty suspicious, right?" Lamuel was beaming and I could tell he's proud of himself.

I just kissed him, feeling a sense of pride myself.

As our lips touch, Lamuel's arms wrapped around me excitedly. I've not seen this side of him before, perhaps because, at Evertree, the danger was so personal. Right now, he was embracing the adventure as enthusiastically as he was embracing me.

And this enthusiasm was infectious.

Blissfully, I pulled back. But suddenly, I didn't see Lamuel in front of me, but the scoundrel who violated me.

I yelped, pushing him away immediately. "Stay back!"

"Esa?" He blinked at me owlishly, "what's wrong?"

My wide eyes stared at him, and it took me a moment to realize I was seeing things. Opposed to dirty blond locks, I now saw my beautiful golden brunette, his warm sun-kissed skin, and adorable freckles. Relief washed over me as I'm able to identify Lamuel once more, with the help of the soul bond. But that was temporary as the feeling of guilt and repulsion swiftly replaced it. I sobbed, covering my face shamefully.

If I thought there was ever a chance to keep this a secret, it's no longer possible now.

"Hey, hey," Those gentle arms were quick to envelope me, and I could only bury my head against my human's strong chest, dreading if it should it be the last time. "you're shaking, what happened?"

I heard the sound of disapproving clicking tongues, remembering we were near a religious sanctum. I motioned with my head for Lamuel to move this aside, to conceal ourselves more within the acres at the parameter and away from the passing eyes of coming and going worshipers.

"Lamuel, I—" I choked, still trying to collect myself. "I love you very much, you know that right?"

If Lamuel was startled over the sudden declaration, he didn't show it. Merely taking my hands, pressing them against his lips for a kiss. "Yes, and I love you just as much, maybe more if I may be so bold. But really, what's wrong?"

"Even..." I ignored his question, my eyes downcast as the feeling of shame didn't go away, "Even if... I'm sullied as I'm no longer untouched by anyone other than you?"

Lamuel took a moment to process this, I saw when I sneaked a glance, as his face was filled with incomprehension at first, before it finally dawns him.

"Who?" His brown eyes darkened, "who has touched you?"

I don't know what to feel at the moment, but I hope I'm not misunderstanding Lamuel's words; that he still came to the conclusion that whatever happened wasn't within my consent. "It doesn't matter, really..." I told him. "I'm just glad... You still want me."

"Still want..." He stared at me incredulously, "Of course I still do! Whatever would make you think otherwise?" He frowned, "have I not been forthcoming enough regarding my affections?"

I shook my head sheepishly, "No but..." I started, "I would've understand... Tainted, as I am now. And I've grown accustomed to it, after all these years... To be disregarded for being a social recluse."

"Esaldir!" A horrified expression marred his handsome features, as he tightened his hold on me. "I would never! Somebody just had their wicked way with you, that wasn't your fault, you had no control over it."

I frowned, "But I'm not impaired; I had it within me to prevent..."

"There's only so much you can do," He interrupted, "even as strong and capable as you are. But you're right about one thing," Lamuel reached up to caress my face, "you're not impaired. In my eyes, you'll always be perfect." He said.

I sobbed, my heart filled with affection for my lover, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now then," Lamuel continued, "we need to report this to the authorities." he scowled, holding me protectively. "I won't let them get away with what they've done to you."

I widened my eyes, because the last thing I wanted was to see the man again. I told him as much, and we struck a compromise; if we never saw him again, then Lamuel would have to forget about it as I tried to do the same. If we're unfortunate enough to encounter him once more, then we report him.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough on my own to fight him off for your honor, Esa," Lamuel said, stroking my face and my gods, how different his touched felt to that bastard's beyond anything else in the worlds. "... Yet. But for now, I will support you in any way you want me to."

I smiled up at him, "As I've said before, you're here. That's enough." I pressed my lips over his once more.

Breaking the kiss, Lamuel preempts my next question by saying, "Okay, I'll stay here a bit longer and see if I can't dig up anything more." He frowned, running his hand through my short hair. "You could wait for me...?"

"No, there are still some things I want to investigate myself." I said, smiling a bit as I squeezed his hands. After all, it doesn't make sense for both of you to be exploring the same place, "I'll be fine."

Lamuel looked reluctant, but similar to the support I've given him earlier, he agreed. "Please stay safe, all right? If you see him again..." His eyes darkened, and I shivered, trying to convince myself that now wasn't the time to be turned on, near a temple no less! "Well, unless you're with someone, just go the other way. I'll meet you and Orion back in the square."

It's as good a plan as any, and so with another deep and loving kiss, and well wishes from both sides for the other to take care, the two of us parted ways.

I left the vicinity of the temple and from the position of the sun, I would guess I had over an hour left. Purposefully, I made my way to the blacksmith's, as Sebastian should be there to meet me by now.

My sense of direction was good and it doesn't take me long to make my way to the building with the black anvil painted on a sign over the door. There was a little light come from inside but the shop doesn't appear to be open for business.

I knocked politely on the door.

"Who's that?" a voice called back from the other side. It sounds like that of a woman.

"I'm looking for Sebastian. Is he there?"

"What do you want him for?"

I heard a sudden flurry of hushed voices and then silence. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman, her hair concealed beneath a worn headscarf. Next to her was the young man with silver hair similar to mine.

"It's you again. Thank you for helping me to track down Jewel. I really appreciate it." Sebastian regarded me for a moment and then, remembering his promise, he said, "I can't tell you what's happening here, but… I can show you something."

"Sebastian!" the lady gasped in outrage.

"Please, Marigold. This elf has really helped me. You never know—maybe there's a way to help Chrys too."

I felt an uneasy knot forming in my stomach. _What was I about to be shown?_

Sebastian led me into the house. The woman, whom he introduced as Mrs. Grow, stood behind me the entire time, making me nervous. I was instructed to follow the silver-haired man down a short corridor and into a bedroom in which laid a sleeping girl. She has a dainty figure and was dressed in the pearly white of a wedding gown, a veil hanging over her face.

A chill runs down my spine….

"Every few hours it goes dark," Sebastian muttered. "No one knows how or why, but there's this thing. It comes in the dark and… and if it gets you…." I leaned toward the sleeping girl and, beneath the thin lace of her veil I saw only a smooth, blank surface. "It steals your face."

Mrs. Grow stifled a sob.

As a feeble attempt for comfort, I gritted my teeth and avoided reacting.

My lack of response was appreciated by Sebastian, who goes on to explain, "Her name's Chrysanthemum. Chrys and I were married two days ago." He said, and I supposed he'd sound prouder of the fact if not given the circumstances. "On our way back from the temple. That was when it first went dark. I didn't even see it happen but when the light came back, Chrys was…like this."

His voice finally broke and I could feel Mrs. Grow willing me out of her house. I probably only have time to say one thing.

So inclining my head graciously, I said. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Sebastian looks genuinely moved by my words and blinked back tears. The three of us stood in silence until eventually Sebastian said, "I should head over to the observatory. Thank you again for your help."

"I didn't do much," I said sheepishly, "But I hope, eventually... I could do something." And with that, I took my leave as well, now more sure than ever that what's happening on this island needed to be stopped

I was currently next to the blacksmith's and, from the position of the sun, I could guess I still had the best part of an hour left until midday.

I made my way back through the empty town to the square where we agreed to meet with Orion at midday. Somewhere on the other side of the city, a dog barks. It was a long way away but I was startled nonetheless, such was the intensity of the silence. The main square in the centre of town was a wide, open cobblestone space bordered by various small shops, all boarded up. The town hall is dwarfed by an enormous mansion sign-posted as ' _The Mayor's Residence._ ' Unlike the town hall and other buildings, this stately home was not boarded up but nor does it show any signs of life coming from within.

The soft sound of trickling water drew my attention to a fountain right in the centre of the square. The unusual statue from which the water flows was hard to identify from where I was standing.

The giant statue in the centre of the fountain depicted a man in a flowing robe that I recognised instantly as being that of a mage. In one hand he holds a scroll which resembled the star charts I saw in the observatory, while in the other, he held a spyglass. The robe he wore was decorated with stars and crescent moons and an inscription at the statue's base was so worn away as to be almost impossible to read—almost, but not entirely. I was able to make out a date. The statue marked the construction of the observatory a hundred years ago.

Beneath the date there is an inscription: ' _The future is written in stars for those who know how to read._ '

Glancing down into the rippling water of the fountain, I saw a number of gold coins ceremoniously tossed by tourists. There's no one else around. Feeling impulsive, I waved of my hand, the gold came rushing out of the water and landed neatly, albeit wetly, in my coin purse. I smiled, hoping to put some good use to this fortune later.

After this whole thing working for Imperion, and meeting one of his more dreadful associates, I doubted I'd want to take more jobs from him to avoid encounters with that captain. With this much money, Lamuel and I could afford lodgings for an indefinite time-span.

This was definitely a spell I'm glad to have learned.

My backside still sore, but slightly less than before, I opted to settling down by the fountain. I sat and listened to the rippling waters for a while, trailing my hand through the liquid. I traced shapes and let my mind wander, allowing my magical energy to recover at its own pace.

After fifteen minutes, I felt much better and was ready to turn my attention back to exploring.

Checking out the surrounding area, none of the shops in the square itself appeared to be occupied. As with all of the other buildings I've seen, they are either boarded up or completely abandoned.

Traveling a little further afield, I spied a small shop with a sign hanging over the door showing an open book. A flickering behind the window's wooden boards suggested that there might be someone inside.

And then, as I circled around the south side of the square, something caught my attention—someone scurrying into an alleyway and out of sight.

It's a child.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out to the child but get no response.

Quickly, I flew up into the air in time to see the flash of small human rush through the front door of a house in the next street. Before my spell wore off I checked the name painted in swirling, floral letters on a sign next to it: _The Beth House_.

Leaving the main square, I headed towards the place I saw the child rushed into. Carefully, I knocked on the door politely. When I got no response in return, I knocked a little louder but still there was no answer.

I frowned, an urge to make sure that the young one was in no danger. So, I snuck around the back and look for a way in. At the back of the house, there was a door with a large window in its upper half. This window too was boarded up but a gap at its base allows me a view of the inside.

As I inspected it, I noticed through the window that the key has been left in the lock. I also noticed that this door has a flap at its base for a cat to use. I decided to use magic to turn the key in the lock.

Simple but effective. The key turned and I was able to enter the house. Now inside, I found myself in a small sitting room with a sofa, a table and a dusty, red rug stretched over the floorboards.

I crept over to the only door out of the room and found that it led into a corridor which I followed, wincing with every creak of the floorboards.

A door to my left caught my attention. It's slightly ajar and, peering inside, I see a children's playroom. And then a door on the opposite side of the corridor started to open.

I raised my hands to show my peaceful intent to whoever comes through.

The door opened and out walked a little girl. Upon seeing me, her eyes widened but she doesn't look afraid. "Who are you?" she asked.

With one hand she fiddles with a mousy-brown pigtail, stepping lightly from foot to foot as her white socks slipped down around her ankles. She's young and tiny, not even as tall as my waist.

"My name's Esaldir." I offered gently, "What's yours?"

"Esaldir," she repeated. Then she asked, "Are you a healer? Are you here to help Jarry?"

"Who's Jarry?"

"He's my brother," she said proudly. Then she added, "He's very sick. Are you a healer?"

"Sorry, no, I'm not."

The little girl looked crestfallen. "Oh… Mamma says a healer is coming, but it's been so long. Can you try?"

She doesn't wait for a response. I followed her through the door to the left where I was confronted with a dimly lit playroom. She scampered over to the corner of the room and I felt my stomach drop out of my body. There was a boy facing the wall, unmoving. I was reminded strongly of Chrysanthemum Grow and feared that I already knew what I would find when I turned the boy around.

"Jarry," the little girl said. "It's Lolli. I found someone to help you."

The boy remained still, breathing slowly, oblivious to his sister's voice. She reached out and pulled his shoulder and he turned. I've already seen it before but on a child, it's somehow worse.

The boy had no face. His eyes, his nose, his mouth have all been replaced with a smooth, curved dome like the surface of an egg. Even his ears, his cheeks and his chin have gone. I was reminded of the blank faces of mannequins in the shopfronts of Lux, except that this face, while empty, was clearly alive. I could see the boy's pulse in his neck, hear his breathing in spite of having no nose or mouth through which to breathe. The little girl tapped her brother's hand but nothing happened and she turned to me expectantly.

"How did this happen?"

"We were playing at the docks," Lolli sniffed. "Jarry wanted to see what happened in the dark and try to save it on his magic coin. But when it got dark, he got grabbed by a monster. I tried to get help but I'm not very fast and…it made him like that."

"Has this been happening a lot?"

"I don't know," Lolli answered. "Mamma says I'm not allowed to go outside. It gets dark a lot though. Even in the day." Then the girl suddenly asked, "Why are your ears so pointy?"

I raised a brow at the question, "Because I'm an elf." I said, "Have you never met an elf before?"

"Uh huh," Lolli nodded. I wasn't sure if this meant that she had or she hadn't.

I shook my head, and tried to get back to our previous discussion. Something about what she said got me curious. "What do you mean, 'magic coin'?"

"Jarry got it for his birthday," Lolli explained. "If you put the mouth part to your ear you can hear what it says. But he dropped it by the docks and mamma says I can't go look for it. It's too dangerous." The girl looked like she's getting a little impatient for me to do something.

"What did it look like, the monster?"

Lolli looked over at the scraps of paper that adorn her bedside table. "I drew a picture…," she said and handed it to me.

The entire page was scribbled black except for a white space left in the centre.

"It had it in its hand," Lolli explained. "It was like a ghost and it was holding a lantern. And it had these grabby hands. And when it screamed, it was like Jarry couldn't run away…." Lolli suddenly stepped up to Jarry and took his hand. He doesn't react but she turned to look at me with deepest sincerity and asked, "You said you can help him, right?"

It seemed the question and answer portion of this meeting was over.

"I will," I said, because I truly wanted to. "but first I need to go and talk to some other people.

The little girl looks disappointed but bites her lip and nods. "Promise?" she mumbled.

_What choice do I have?_

It looked like I just found a new reason to end whatever's happening on this island. I thanked the small girl for all her help and head back out into the street, a sick feeling settling in my stomach at the thought of how Lamuel would look without a face….

I would love him regardless, but I much prefer to hear the sound of his voice and not in a state of suffering.

Currently next to the Beth House and, from the position of the sun, I would guess I should probably head back to the main square now. But to be honest, I wasn't fussed about being on time for Orion.

I wanted to do the child a favor, if I could.

Once back out of the town and on the ocean side, I could see the sun gently rising ever higher from the east, casting the shadows of the ships over the ocean in a patchwork of black and green.

The docks were abandoned but the evidence was everywhere that on any other day, they would be alive with activity: scuff marked on the wooden boards, permanent dents left by heavy crates, and multiple jetties lining the water's edge like fishbones from the spine of wood along which you now walk. There are only two ships larger than the _Phoenix_ docked, the first was a galleon with a beautifully ornate ram for a figurehead and the second is larger still, with a winged woman painted in purest gold, reaching inland.

The first ship was of little consequence but the second bears the name the _Mighty_ painted in fresh, black letters. This was Luca Imperion's ship, the vessel which was sent to collect the package that I was now here to retrieve and my easiest way off the island if you can bring down the quarantine, or if you can convince Captain Hayden and his crew to break the quarantine order.

The gangplank onto the _Mighty_ has been retracted but I saw no-one currently on deck. It might be possible for me to sneak aboard and investigate.

But the high chance of stumbling into another encounter with Hayden and, worse, guilty for trespassing his territory did not appeal to me at all. I winced, as if feeling the painful intrusion once more.

I shook my head, I went to have a look around on the docks

Although much has been locked away in the shipping office, I quickly got the impression that the clearing of the docks was rushed. Several of the crates left out on the jetties have been hastily covered in tarpaulin and left to fare alone against the elements. They are not easy to open and searching them could take a while, but I never knew what they might yield.

I decided to be thorough. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to cover what's here.

Determined not to miss anything, I checked each pile of crates in turn. Some are easy to pry open using my staff and some required a bit more force but, after fifteen minutes, I have covered everything and found nothing. I doubled over to catch my breath, cursing the exertion I put into so fruitless an exercise and, as you did, my eyes alight on something glinting between the planks of the dock.

It's a gold coin, one which I instantly recognised as originating from my home city of Tyr. Unlike the currency of the Empire, this piece of gold was marked on one side with the symbol of a mouth and on the other with an ear. It was what Lolli spoke of, used to magically record messages. I kept it, in hopes of returning it to her the next chance I get.

I'm now pretty certain that I've discovered all there was on the docks. Taking a breath, I settled for a quick rest on the beach and recover some of my lost mana.

Removing my boots, I stepped into the waves that lap along the beach. Cold sand oozes around my toes as the sun warms my skin, and I felt at peace in the two opposing sensations. I still had to fight through some remnants of the trauma from earlier, as well as a lot of exploring to do but this moment to myself will do me a power of good.

Next time Hayden tried anything, I'll make him sorry for ever crossing me.

Fifteen minutes later, I felt much more rejuvenated, my magical reserves restored and my mind clear.

And then suddenly, without warning everything goes dark.


	5. Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A covert deception to further investigations...._

Darkness had always been one of my biggest fears. My friends would've loved to offer their homes to us for shelter indefinitely, but there was a common belief among traditional elves that inviting the misfortunate to your home would invite misfortune to yourself as well. They gave us what they could, as much as they can, but as far as shelter went, we were o our own. It's only recently that we were starting to pick our life up once more that they could be more welcoming of us. But for the past two years, the light of the fire that took away my family and the following dim starlit nights on the streets, struggling to keep Skandar and myself warm, had been the antagonists of my nightmares.

But this darkness was different. It was unnatural.

However, as I stood blinking, trying to slow my beating heart, and even my breathing to prevent a full-blown panic attack, I realised that I was not entirely without light. All around me, flickering lamplight behind the panels of boarded-up windows provided respite from the dark. These orange beacons are rapidly being snuffed out but, if I was quick, I could potentially find my way back to the centre of town before they were all extinguished.

_I need to get back to the main square now._

I've familiarised myself enough with the town to have a rough idea of how to get back to the centre and I knew that if anyone could help, it's the people in the town hall. I don't look forward to Orion's admonition but, as the saying goes, 'Better late than never.'

And this darkness has a foreboding air that suggested 'never' was not an exaggeration.

I felt a sudden tug in my throat as I thought of Lamuel. According to the plan, he should be in the main square right now.

The walk back to the main square was a long one and I dared not move at more than a quick walk lest I tripped on some unseen obstacle. The ambient light of the town was fading and I realised I was walking by the illumination of something else.

Glancing up, I saw something in the air above the buildings.

It's a light. A bright white light in the dark.

As I watched the light, it moves, traveling over the town before dropping towards the main square. I picked up the pace, no longer caring if I stumbled and fell. A light in the dark sounded like it could be the monster I had discovered to be holding the town hostage. I needed to get to the main square as quickly as I could.

And then I heard a scream.

I clutched my ears, but somehow this fails to block the blood-curdling sound.

It ceased as suddenly as it began and I jumped back to my feet, running for the main square. Rounding the corner, I found the light to be hanging in the centre. This close, I could now see there was something holding the light like a lantern: a shadow, hunched and hooded.

And standing frozen in front of this figure was Lamuel.

"Run!"

A man in the studded armour of a guard comes hurtling into the light. He swung his sword but the weapon has no more effect on the apparition than it would on air. It does, however, draw the creature's attention. Turning from me, the creature raised its lantern, pressing it against the guard's face. The helpless warden dropped his sword and screams. And I know it was selfish but...

I had primary concerns, that being, breaking Lamuel free of the scream.

I shook him roughly but he doesn't move. I could see his eyes flitting, panicked, from side to side but, other than that, there was no sign of life. He was stuck, staring at the figure as it looms over the screaming guardsman.

In my desperation, I kissed him!

Seizing him by the shoulders, I pulled Lamuel into a kiss, our lips pressing together as I will him to return the gesture. I felt a sudden breath escape his nose and then two hands pushed me back. He was moving again but his eyes remained fixed on the shadow behind me.

The screams have stopped and the guardsman has collapsed to the floor. A gust of wind sent the shadow and its lantern rushing back up into the air, taking the darkness with it.

The doors to the town hall burst open and a large man wearing a smithy's apron comes racing towards me and the fallen guard.

"Stay back!" he yelled. "Don't touch him!"

I held my ground, noticing that this man has a badge affixed to his apron. It looked to have been hastily pinned and rests at a jaunty angle but the words on it are clear. This man is the mayor.

Upon reaching the fallen guardsman, he rolled him over. My hand flies to my mouth.

The man had no face.

It's just as I've seen before but no less skin-crawling. He lied completely still, with no eyes, no nose or mouth or any other sign of his identity.

"Bring him inside," the blacksmith commanded. "You too," he added, gesturing in my direction. "I want to know exactly what happened."

I could see Orion standing near the town hall, noting the situation with calculated curiosity. Then I felt a hand take mine and squeeze it tightly.

"Thank you for saving me back there," Lamuel said. I could hear a hint of embarrassment in his thanks.

"You'd have done the same for me." I squeezed his hand in return.

"Maybe," he nodded.

I could tell he appreciated the suggestion but he's clearly frustrated at having had to be rescued again. I wished there was more I can do to appease him, but now clearly wasn't the time.

Orion walked over to me and said, "Are you all right?"

The words are delivered without concern. My death would have been an inconvenience rather than a tragedy.

I snorted, shrugging dismissively. "I'm a little shaken but I'll be fine."

"Good," he replied, all business as always.

I huffed, not really in the mood to put up with his surliness. "Let's just go inside."

"Agreed," the elf nodded, either missing my tone or choosing not to acknowledge it.

Lamuel caught my arm as we started to follow the monk into the town hall. "Esaldir, I—"

"Better get a move on," Interrupted an official appearing at my side. "Not safe to be out here. You never know when it's going to go dark again."

The inside of the town hall was a hive of activity. The single enormous room was supported on either side by rows of wooden pillars, each decorated with elaborate carvings of ocean waves, of ships and storms and sea monsters.

There were tables everywhere, each decked out with books or charts or weapons or some other subject being investigated, studied and collated. At first, it was reassuring to see so many people working towards solving the problem but as we followed Orion deeper into the hall, I get a sense of defeat among them. Whatever was happening here had the best minds of the island stumped.

At the far end of the room, the man in the blacksmith's apron was rubbing his brow and shaking his head. He looked exhausted. "You can see what we're up against," he announced suddenly to Orion. "We've tried everything but there's no pattern, no warning, and no way to fight back. We're stuck hiding like rats."

He thumped the table with a rough fist, drawing looks from a few nearby workers.

"Who are these two?" he demanded of me and Lamuel.

"My associates, Esaldir Faerondalan and Lamuel Dupree," Orion answered for us. "If you could tell them what you've told me, that would be helpful."

The mayor wiped a hand on his apron and extended it in greeting. His eyes ran over my practical attire. He appeared to approve. "Pete Grow, mayor of Sordwin, or acting mayor for now. I see you've encountered our tormentor. I'm sorry for that." He inclined his head briefly, "Your friend tells me you're all here to investigate this curse. That's mighty kind of you but you'll forgive me if I don't hold out any hope; not even for Lux's finest."

I raised a brow, realizing Orion had decided to pretend we've been sent by the Luxican authorities so I should probably avoid contradicting that story if I wanted to retain the support of the mayor.

"You were explaining the situation," Orion reminded Mayor Grow, bringing the conversation back on topic.

The mayor nodded and said to me, "Of course, the darkness. How much do you know already?"

"I know the warden isn't the first to have lost his face." I offered. "I've spoken to some of the locals, and uh, the saw the victims they're related to."

Orion's sharp eyebrows raised just enough to show me that he's impressed but he doesn't vocalise it.

Mayor Grow only nodded sadly and said, "You're efficiency's much appreciated. Three days ago, Sordwin was plunged into darkness without warning and in that darkness, a creature attacked: a creature that steals faces." He confirmed, "Since then, the darkness has returned several times and, each time, a new face is taken. There's no pattern to the attacks, nor to the victims. It can happen night or day, morning or evening, and we have no idea what's causing it or how to stop it."

He looked crestfallen and I took the opportunity to ask a few further questions. "I'm assuming no weapon can harm this creature."

"None that we've been able to uncover," the mayor replied, "although I do have people working on our inventory and planning for a counter-attack when the time comes. They might be able to tell you more than I can."

He indicated a table laden with weapons and armour and the dwarf male and human female working there. Both look like they might know a thing or two about combat and weaponry. If I wanted to get some fighting tips, it might be good to speak to them.

"Can it not get into buildings?"

"It hasn't yet," The mayor explained, "but maybe it hasn't had to try. It doesn't matter how many times I tell everyone to stay indoors, someone always finds a reason to risk the darkness. And of course, sometimes you just get caught by poor timing."

I looked around at the boarded up windows and the bolts on the doors of the hall. I definitely won't be able to ride out this situation hiding indoors, as tempting as the thought might be.

"If I may," I ventured, "Could you tell me who were the other victims?"

Mayor Grow gestured to the far side of the room and an official who was marking names and other references on a town map. "Warden Blake brings us to nine in only three nights." He said, "If you want the full details, you should talk to Cora over there."

"What exactly happens to people who lose their face?" Lamuel asked with a frown.

It made me wonder if he was considering what ill-fate could've fallen upon him. I shuddered at the idea myself.

"It's not pleasant," Mayor Grow replied, gesturing towards a curtained-off area in the corner of the hall. "And for now, we're trying to minimise exposure."

"But they're not dead," Orion confirmed.

"Depends on how you define dead," He replied. "They're still breathing…."

I hummed thoughtfully. If I wanted to know more about the fate of the victims of Sordwin's curse, the curtained-off area could hold the answers. The mayor took a moment to pour himself a glass of water. This was my chance to direct the conversation but remember not to blow Orion's cover story.

"What happened to Proctor Farthing?"

"He was attacked," Mayor Grow replied. "One of the first, actually. I just sort of stumbled into his shoes. No-one else wanted to do it. Can't say I ever wanted to be mayor much either, especially not under these circumstances. Proctor could be tough but he was a much better mayor than I know how to be." Before I could ask anything further, Mayor Grow interrupted. "What did you say your name was?"

"Esaldir."

"Right," he nodded. "Sorry, do keep going."

"What can you tell me about Jewel Farthing?"

"Sweet Jewel," Mayor Grow replied. "She's Proctor's daughter, the mayor before me. Her father's… what happened to Proctor hit her pretty hard. She's been locked in her house since it happened. No-one can get her to come out. She wouldn't even answer the door when Blake went to check on her this morning."

I raised a brow. That struck me. Considering the fact that I met Jewel at the observatory, it would appear that Mayor Grow's intel was out of date, though I couldn't tell him that without confessing to having trespassed on forbidden property.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor?" Our conversation was interrupted by the approach of a young woman holding a book so heavy that she strained under its weight. "I found the law you were asking for. I'm afraid it doesn't look like you'll be able to purchase the weapons from yourself. The rules for the treasury block the mayor from contracting himself for any job."

The mayor groaned as he took the book and confirmed this information. He turned to you and Orion saying, "I don't suppose either of you know any legal tricks I could pull here, do you? If we're going to fight, we need weapons but as both mayor and town smith, I'm not allowed to purchase my own wares. I'd have to give my weapons to the city free of charge."

"Putting weapons in the hands of the people will only lead to them getting hurt." I frowned, shaking my head.

Just the thought of little Lolli having to take arms to defend her brother, should the situation prove desperate enough gave me the shivers. I allowed Skandar one time to keep a dagger while I went to swipe some bread from a neglected stall, and I nearly had a heart attack returning to him with a bleeding hand.

"You shouldn't be arming civilians."

The mayor sighed. "You're probably right." Then to the woman he said, "Hold off on that for now. We need to know how to hurt this thing before we start giving people weapons." He turned back to me right after, "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Yes," I nodded, one thing still itching the back of my mind. "What can you tell me about Sebastian?"

"Sebastian? You mean my son-in-law?"

"Well, particularly, I mean the Sebastian who's friends with Jewel Farthing."

"Yeah, same guy," Mayor Grow explained. "Though I can't tell you much. He's always been friends with important people. His mother was a lady back on the mainland so it figures she'd want him consorting with the wealthy. Word is she only came to Sordwin to escape the shame of having a son out of wedlock. That sort of thing doesn't sit well with mainlanders. We islanders are more forgiving."

Forgiving of being a bastard, perhaps, but it would seem that Mayor Grow doesn't think much of snobbery. Although, I thought it was unfair that he people should judge a child at all for a choice he had no part it. It was only thanks to the loyal support of my friends back home that I didn't completely give myself up to a life of crime.

"Why do you ask?" Mayor Grow snapped me out of my reverie.

I shook my head to clear it, "When we met, I noticed there was something magical about him."

Mayor Grow raised an eyebrow, and so did Lamuel. "Yes, well, you're not the only one who thinks so. Chrys couldn't believe her stars when he chose her." He snorted, "Obviously don't get the appeal myself but I'll admit he's charming when he needs to be."

"Uh, I assure you," I said to the mayor, but was mostly looking at my lover, "I don't think it had anything to do with be charmed by him at all."

Mayor Grow waved a dismissive hand, "Perhaps subconsciously, it was." he said. "Far as I know, there's nothing magical about him. Only time he had anything to do with followers related to the practice was when one ministered their wedding."

"Speaking of which," I coughed into my hand, willing for a change of discussion. "Tell me about the wedding of Chrysanthemum Grow."

The mayor sighed. "She's my daughter. Though she's Chrys Rivera now." He said. "The procession back into town from her wedding, that was when the first darkness came. We're a pretty simple folk here. The whole town going dark was beyond most folks' ken. People started running about. Some got hurt. Then that thing came down. I heard Chrys calling for help. I tried to get to her but it was over so fast. The lights came back and she was in an alley with that Sebastian."

I got the impression that Mayor Grow doesn't think much of his daughter's choice of groom. But he had little say of that matter; if two people loved each other to be united as one, there was little outside parties could do to intervene.

I was appreciative of Laisa, however, when she had given Lamuel freedom to pursue me.

"Poor him," I started, subtly implying which side I stood on. "to be right there when his new bride was attacked."

"Hmm," the mayor frowned. "Poor him indeed."

At this moment, another clerk arrived, asking for Mayor Grow to go over some new legal quandary.

Orion took the opportunity to move so that his back was to the mayor. He leaned in close and said in a lowered tone, "I want to know what that thing was." He said. "Find out what it did to the victims and why it attacked them. I'll keep Mayor Grow occupied."

The implication was clear. Orion did not trust the mayor.

"Good call. I don't trust Mayor Grow either. That man is hiding something."

Orion responded only with a satisfied nod. "I don't know that he's hiding something but he has certainly profited in the last few days so we should be cautious."

The clerk and Mayor Grow were wrapping up their conversation and so with a final, "Good luck," Orion leaves me and Lamuel to our new task.

"So, he wasn't even the least bit charming then?"

I sighed, turning towards him. "Well, it's difficult to find anything charming if something none as much transpired a few moments before then." I hinted.

"Oh," Lamuel mumbled, having the decency to look apologetic now. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, patting one side of his face reassuringly. "None of that," I urged, "just keep in mind; you're my only one."

He smiled bashfully in response.

Turning my attention to the rest of the hall, I could see a number of people busying themselves in various ways. At one table, several clerks are examining massive tomes detailing the town laws and records. At another, a burly dwarf and an even burlier woman are cataloguing weapons, armour and shields. A curtained-off area was guarded by a young elf wearing the robes of a healer and over by the door, a huge map has been hung on the wall for a town official to mark various points of interest.

Orion wanted us to find out how the victims are connected but really the town hall was ours to explore. I should focus on what I thought was important. It was also worth considering that my reputation among the people in this room will matter if I wanted their help in future. We should be careful not to cause trouble.

The healer might be able to tell me something.

The healer is wearing long robes of brown and green, emblazoned with a five-pointed star. His hair is a silky chestnut, tied back in a ponytail and curling at the tips. He has a youthful face, even for an elf, and from the way he played with his fingers as we approached, I could tell that he was inexperienced.

"H… hullo," he greeted me. His voice was soft to the point of whispering. "Can I help you at all?" Lamuel has stopped and was staring at the elf whose eyes too grow round. "I know you!" the elf said. "You work at the tavern outside of Lux, on the edge of the Firstwood."

"You stayed a few nights with us back in midwinter," Lamuel replied.

The elf beamed at being remembered. "What brings you to Sordwin at so unfortunate a time?"

Lamuel gestured to me. "I'm with my…um," I raised a brow, smirking in wonder as I waited to see how he'd introduce me. "this is Esaldir."

"That, I am." I poked his sides, " _your_ Esaldir, that is."

Lamuel blushed in response.

I laughed, turning back to see the elf look between us, putting two and two together and introducing himself with a bow. I wasn't certain, but I thought I spied a flicker of disappointment as he does so. I'm not surprised, I knew that I was not the only guest at Evertree to become enamoured of the stable boy. But I also recalled that I had every intention to struck down the perverts he wanted to have their way with him.

Seeing this elf, though, I mostly felt like I wanted to protect him. Before Lamuel, even I'm guilty of infatuations over dashing lads.

"My name is Tallien." He offered, "I'm here as part of my mission. As a healer, I am sworn to aid all who are sick and wounded." His eyes flick over me in assessment and, seeing that I was in fine condition, he folded his hands into his robe and said, "Though I confess that I did not expect anything like this when I was assigned to the island by my temple. This is far beyond my skills."

If the victims of the attacks were on the other side of this curtain, it might be worth taking time to get a closer look. All you have to do is convince the elf to let you pass.

"Would it be possible for me to see them?"

The elf looked nervously at the curtain and then shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Until we know what we're up against, I'd suggest only ordained healers risk close exposure. I could not, in all good conscience, let you inside. My apologies."

I knew better than to push the issue but as I stepped away, Lamuel took a hold of my arm and muttered, "I could distract him if you wanted to sneak in and take a look."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Won't that be a bit... I mean, I think he quite fancies you."

Lamuel's eyes grew wide. "What? No. What makes you think…?" He stopped, and glanced over his shoulder. Tallien the elf quickly pretended he wasn't looking. "Well…," Lamuel whispered, blushing furiously. "Maybe that will make it easier to distract him."

I couldn't help but grin. Despite his boldness during our bedroom activities, I'm pretty sure he still had no idea how to flirt. "Okay, but go easy on him, big guy." I humored him.

Lamuel turned back to the elf and, moving to force the healer's gaze away from me, strikes up a fresh conversation. "So um… whatever happened to the others you were traveling with when you stayed at Evertree?"

It seemed to work, as the elf placed his back to me and answered Lamuel's question. Seizing my opportunity and knowing I won't likely get a second, I considered how best to see what's happening beyond the curtain.

_I'll just turn invisible._

A quick wave of the hands and I was completely invisible. It won't last long but it will certainly be long enough for me to get past Tallien. The spell does not conceal sound and, as I entered the sequestered area, I was forced to cover my mouth to keep from crying out.

Six figures rest in the shadow of the curtain, all with the same blank face—smooth like an eggshell, devoid of all features. At a glance, I could see that there were three males and three females, all most likely human, though without features it was impossible to be certain.

There are makeshift beds made from throwing clothes across tables. Three of the victims were lying on their backs as if sleeping. One was sitting up; her curly hair, without her ears to secure it back, was falling over her face. The other two, one of whom was the warden who was just attacked, stood by the wall. They were not looking at each other. In fact, I realised that all six of them were looking at me. As I took a step forward, the heads of those in the bed rotated to gaze back at the ceiling. The seated woman hung her head and the faceless Warden Blake stepped in front of the other standing woman.

None of them made any sound and outside the curtain, I could hear Lamuel saying, "That's very sweet of you. I'll tell her you said that."

I won't have a lot of time.

On closer examination, the woman in the bed has short brown hair and wore a light, cotton shirt and breeches designed to be worn under the plate armour of a fearsome warrior. Her hands are rough across the palms from holding a sword and her skin was a patchwork of scars.

Steeling yourself, I leaned in closer to inspect a particularly deep scar that stretches up her neck and stopped abruptly where the skin becomes flawlessly smooth and featureless. The face turned to me.

I held my nerve and remained close. Even though her face was gone, I felt a flicker of respect for the woman whose body was so battle-worn. She deserved a better fate than this.

Lamuel and Tallien's voices continued to drift through the curtain. "I am so sorry; I had no idea. Mother could be very… strict about that sort of thing." The distraction was going well. Though, I had to wonder what they were talking about.

I took in account of the two on the bed. Aside from their faces, identical in their emptiness, the two men could not be more different. The one on the left was skinny, with short fuzzy hair and big hands. He wore a peasant's attire; the tips of his breeches are slightly damp and crusted with salt, suggesting he might have been down by the sea not long ago.

The one on the right was larger, with the belly of a man of means. His neck was thick with curly black hair that stops abruptly at his jawline. His skin was darker on his arms and hands, while his face was unkissed by the sun. All in black, the man looked like he might be a thief. His boots are crusted with salt, suggesting he might also be a sailor.

Each appeared to be in a peaceful slumber, their chests rising and falling in sweet repose.

Outside the curtain I could hear Lamuel starting to struggle to keep the conversation going. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I should hurry up, so with one last urge to glean some form of investigation, I attempted to read their minds. I closed my eyes and feel for any sign of consciousness in the mannequin-like victims. Their emptiness was somehow worse in my mind and I felt my stomach starting to roil.

And then I was met with a surge of emotion coming from the six. It breaks over me like a wave, threatening to overwhelm me, but I held firm against the chaos.

There was something. A very faint thought, deep in the mind of the girl who sat on the bed nearest to me. The flicker of a memory, which I seized to help me navigate the storm.

_I'm in an alleyway. Those awful sailors from the bar have followed me here._   
_Oh gods, I think they mean to rob me._   
_But what is this? The darkness is back! Help! Somebody!_

I staggered as the memory shuts off. My hands were sweating and my heart was beating with the girl's fear. I was reading the mind of the girl sitting up on the bed. She was about to be robbed or worse when the darkness took her. One horror traded for another—but was the darkness a coincidence, or did this event somehow bring out the monster?

"I should probably get back to them now," Brother Tallien's voice cut into the silence.

I saw movement on the other side of the curtain but Lamuel interrupted. "Oh really? That's a shame. I was hoping we could talk a little longer."

I figured that was my cue to leave. I don't want to get caught, and risk Lamuel humiliation for stalling the cleric on my behalf.

As I made for the curtain, I caught sight of something on the floor which I missed in my initial sweep of the room. It was marked with a bootprint, suggesting that it was trampled inside unintentionally. Gingerly I picked it up and found it to be another torn page from a diary.

> _Dear Diary—It worked. It worked exactly as planned. With my rival out of the way, everything can be as it's written._

I frowned. But not wanting to linger, I shoved the page into my pocket. I have just enough time to tumble back underneath the curtain as Lamuel's conversation with the elf comes to a close. A moment later, Lamuel has wandered back over to join me.

"Hope you got everything," he said.

I smiled in thanks. I'll have to share the details with him later, when we're not in earshot of so many clerks.

I'll go up to the clerks and the books

As you approach the table of books, Lamuel asks, "Do you like reading?"

"Reading's great!" I grinned.

"I didn't know that about you," he said, smiling broadly. "I used to love reading when we lived in Lux. My father would bring back stories from all over the Empire and, while he was away, I would read them and imagine his voice saying the words. It was a way to feel like he was around, even when he wasn't." He picked up a leather-bound tome and inspects the cover— _Maritime Law and Legislation_. "Of course, these aren't really the same thing.

A new voice interrupted our musings. "Good evening," said a halfling with a pair of eyeglasses balanced on his crooked nose.

"He means 'good morning,'" a second clerk interrupted, this one a human woman of handsome bearing.

"You both mean 'good afternoon,'" the third said. I cannot see his face. It's buried in a book.

"Can we do anything for you?" the woman asked.

I shared a glance with Lamuel, he shrugged in response. "Maybe they know something that can help the investigation?" He suggested. It was worth finding out.

"Have you managed to find out what this monster is?" I asked.

"We have not," the halfling said without looking up from his post. He pointed to a huge black encyclopaedia. "We tried looking up 'terrifying ghosts that steal faces' but the page was missing."

I picked up the book to find that the halfling was telling the truth. The page has been torn out. Someone took it.

"Where did you get that book?" Lamuel asked.

"Lady Carlotta's bookshop," the clerk replied. "She's been dropping them off when she can, though she's not been happy about it."

It might be worth seeking out this Lady Carlotta.

"Was there anything else we could help with?" the woman asks patiently.

"I was hoping to learn a bit more about the island's history."

"Oh, well, if it's history you're after, we have plenty of that," the woman replied, pointing to the mound of scrolls and books. "Feel free to have a look."

There's a lot there. This could take a while. But I want a more detailed history, so I'll take the time to read a more detailed book.

The clerks all approve of my dedication to study. I was thorough in my search, not allowing boredom to get the better of me and, as a result, I do find a passage in a book of local lore.

_The mages of Hogarth's Tower were the first to theorise that the future could be divined in the stars. They built the observatory on Sordwin to be their primary research centre. It took almost a year to construct and houses the largest telescope in the known Worlds._

_The institution remained in use for forty years before closing down quite suddenly. Although no official statement was ever made by the mages, records show it was the discovery of something in the sky that prompted them to leave the island. The observatory remains standing today but is no longer in use._

So the observatory was closed down because the mages found something in the sky. Perhaps the numbers I saw earlier somehow refer to this discovery….

As I put down the book, the woman asked, "So…is that everything?"

"Sorry to interrupt." I nodded, "I'll let you get back to work."

"Much obliged," said the man whose face was hidden.

The other two nod and go quickly back to their work.

I still appeared to have some time. I turned to Lamuel, and said, "I'd like to spend a little time mingling and building some trust with the general populace."

"Sounds like it would be a good use of our spare time," He nodded in agreement, "Why not?"

Making a good impression was more important than uncovering clues. After all, most truths come into light whether or not we knew enough and we'd get nothing out of chasing every single lead we had. So, Lamuel and I did what we could to bolster the spirits of the ailing townsfolk, assisting with menial tasks and trying to keep the mood light-hearted.

Our efforts are much appreciated. Lamuel's former life working in an Inn shines through as he made sure that people have enough food and water from the town rations and listens to their woes with patience and compassion.

For the sake of passing entertainment, Lamuel and I sparred for the curious youngsters while the adults made sure they didn't try to get too near our duel circle. It was partly for their amusement, and partly a chance to refine our basics. I'd have to wonder if Lamuel was doing secret practices on his own, however, when he managed to pin me down by throwing my arm over his shoulder and flipping over; a technique I've never shown him.

He caught me with his other arm, though, just before my back could hit the hard ground though I'm still left winded.

"Uh," He smiled sheepishly as I tried to catch my breath, "I persuaded Orion to teach me the simplest thing he knew?"

I narrowed my eyes, smiling at him hazily. "Well, I'm going to have you show me how you even managed to convince him."

"I asked nicely?" Lamuel offered with a confused expression as he helped me back on my feet.

I rolled my eyes, almost laughing. I suppose even the shirty Orion had some soft spot within him.

"I didn't hurt you much, did I?"

I chuckled, stretching out a bit. "I think I'll live," I assured him. "I mean, if I could live through what Winter did—"

"Winter?" Lamuel frowned, and his eyes darkened. "is that the man who wronged you?"

I bit my lip and wished I hadn't said a thing. "Darling, please..." I begged, "we agreed—"

"I know, I'm sorry but—" He sighed, taking my hands and pressing them to his chest. "can you blame me for being upset about what's been done to you? What would you do, if it were me?"

I pouted, really wishing he hadn't put it that way. "I can see your point, but—"

"So, you won't mind if I flipped him over without mercy if I did see him?"

I sighed, stroking one side of his face with my hand. "If he says or does anything provocative, all right, fine. I'll indulge you," I allowed, admitting it would be nice to see the man put in his place. "But please, remember the cover Orion made for us."

"I promise to carefully wait for that opening."

Now I just had to make certain Lamuel holds up to that agreement this time.

The locals had to return to their dwellings, which was just as well as the two of us had to return to await our companion. Orion's conversation with the mayor had finished, and the elf made his way between the tables to me and Lamuel.

In his hand, he held a sheet of paper which he passed to me. "I managed to copy this from the mayor's notes. It's a list of the victims."

I scanned my eyes down the list, checking whether I recognised the names.

_Chrysanthemum Grow_   
_Proctor Farthing_   
_Jolan Black_   
_Suzan Roper_   
_Delilah Fisanea_   
_Art Fletcher_   
_Kayli Fletcher_   
_Jarry Beth_   
_Blake Yewley_

"Did you manage to figure out what connects them all?"

"I have a theory."

"Let's hear it."

"I'm guessing they were all at the wedding of Chrys Grow and Sebastian Rivera."

"Maybe," Orion considered. "It's not impossible, but we'd need to see a guest list to be sure."

Suddenly, the door at the far end of the hall bursts open and a man appeared, looking wild and bedraggled as if stepping out of a storm. It's the ancient mariner from the shipping office.

"Warden!" he shouted in his squeaky voice. "Where's the warden?" The occupants of the hall watch in confusion as the old man hobbled up to the main table and the mayor and demanded, "Pete. I need the warden."

"What is it, Mort? What happened? Has there been an attack?"

"Never ye mind that. I've been robbed! Some sneak broke into my office." The old man's eyes flick about the room, searching for the warden but instead they find me. Raising a shaking hand, he pointed and declared, "There! That's the one, that elf is the one who stole from me."

The gaze of everyone in the room turned to me and Orion folded his arms. "Esaldir?" he demanded curiously. "Care to explain?"

_Why is it always me?_ I internally groaned.


	6. The Shipping Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A need to clear his name..._

"And you swear that it wasn't you," Orion mutters as the two of us walk down past the boarded-up homes of Sordwin.

Ol' Mort keeps pace behind us, accompanied by the new warden, a bland and balding gentleman whose name I have already forgotten. I've not been clapped in irons but the accusation has been made. A package was missing from the shipping office and the last person to be seen asking for said package was me.

Lamuel was waiting back at the town hall. After I was accused of theft, it was suggested by the mayor that I went with Ol' Mort and the warden to the shipping office in order to clear my name.

Mort did not like the idea that you might use the opportunity to escape, so Lamuel offered to stay behind as insurance. It was a good idea but I'd definitely rather have had him come with me.

So now I walked with Orion, who was trying and failing to believe my protestations of innocence.

"I didn't take the package."

The elf studied me with his intense stare and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to tickle.

"Perhaps I believe you," he said, though, before I can feel too pleased, he followed with, "You're not an accomplished enough liar for me to think otherwise."

I groaned in vexation, "Not that I've wanted to be accomplished in that area in particular," I started, "But I could do without the roundabout."

He ignored me, as per usual, as we walked a few paces further in silence and then he asked, "So who did you tell about the package?"

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded, clearly miffed about the accusation. "I told no one."

Orion shook his head, unrelenting. "No, I'm not kidding. I need you to be sure."

"I don't know what the package even is. " I threw my hands in the air. "How could I convince someone it's worth stealing?"

Orion looked keen to push the topic but he can't argue with my reasoning and so he fell silent.

I'm not enjoying the implication that this was somehow my fault and feel compelled to defend myself. "Why are you so convinced that I'm responsible for this?"

"I'm not convinced," he replied. "I'm trying to rule you out as a possibility. Have you ruled out me yet?"

I sighed, crossing my arms. "I have actually." Then conceded, "But I do see your point."

"It sounds like I'm ruled out for the right reasons," he replied, and it's much more frustrating that he wasn't sounding smug about it. "but we're as much strangers to each other as we are to the rest of the island. Assuming innocence simply because we sailed here on the same ship would be a mistake neither of us can afford to make."

I huffed irritably. "By the gods, would it kill you to be just a little more friendly?"

To my surprise, the question caused the elf to smile. "Not me," he said darkly.

_Is he implying that being his friend would be dangerous?_ He might be smiling but it's the smile of one who knew something I didn't… "Do you not have any friends?" I ventured.

Orion raised a brow at me, "Like you and Lamuel Dupree?" he replied. "Did you not only meet him a few days ago? How are you so sure that you know him so well? Because you consider him a friend, do you consider him above suspicion?"

"I'd say we're more than just friends." I scowled at his bringing Lamuel into this. "Not that was any of your business."

Orion seemed to smile. "Then your trust is all the more blind. Clouded by love, or lust, or some combination of the two." he declared.

"How dare you—" I glared at him, wondering if there's a reason he had so little faith in people. "you can't just surmise what goes between me and my partner; that's arrogant conjecture, you know."

"You asked," he shrugged, "I answered. I believe everyone is entitled to their own ideals."

I rolled my eyes, "Clearly, you're the kind of elf who has little faith regarding destined soul mates."

"Just as you are the kind of elf who don't particularly regard the gods or their divination." He quipped, "ironic as it is, considering the soul mate concept might as well be akin to the same blind faith it takes to maintain any religious belief."

I whipped my head, turning towards him incredulously. "... Okay, how much you're privy about my background is far too creepy to be simply professional." I huffed, "That said, I shall avoid trusting you at all costs."

The elf doesn't rise to my sarcasm. He seems quite content for the two of us to walk in silence. It irks me that he seemed to know a whole lot about me, and I've not a single inkling about him in return. It irks me more than he dared implied Lamuel and I were a passing phase, clouded by mere sexual inclinations.

_The absolute audacity of the guy!_

I pointedly ignored him as reached our destination. The shipping office looked just as it did when we first arrived on the island.

Ol' Mort hobbled over to me and, with a jab of one gnarled finger, said, "Ye came here botherin' me about some package and now I've had a break-in. If ye didn't do it, then who did?"

"I'd rather like to know that myself," a voice slithered out from the side of the storehouse as a figure steps into view.

I shuddered at the familiarity as I carefully didn't move to look. I already knew who it was.

It was that bastard, Captain Winter. "What are you doing here, Winter?" Orion said by way of a greeting.

"Good to see you too, Orion," the captain replied. "I wondered who Luca would send." Then I felt his eyes on me, and Hayden said, "And how nice to see you again."

"You know each other?" the elf asked cautiously.

I stiffly turned my eyes to Orion, without having them stray to the captain. "We've met, though I much rather we didn't..." I mumbled spitefully.

"We have indeed," Hayden nodded. "And a most scintillating meeting it was too."

I scowled at him in response, and I wondered if my co-worker would greatly opposed me casting a none-too-friendly spell at his colleague.

"Why are you here?" Orion demanded, returning to the subject at hand.

Winter gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm looking out for Lord Imperion's best interests. What are you doing?"

The elf scowled.

The captain smiled.

Ol' Mort stepped in between them and said, "I don't care what ye all think yer doing but I want to know who broke into my storehouse. Ye can have yer staring contest later."

Orion snapped back to his senses and turned to him. "He's right. You need to find out what happened and prove your innocence. Winter, you and I need to talk."

The captain nodded unenthusiastically. "Might we do it inside? This place isn't all that fun when it gets dark."

"It won't be a long conversation," Orion replied, guiding Winter away from me and the shipping office.

Ol' Mort put his hands on his hips and said, "Well, go on. Who broke into my storehouse?"

"I might need a moment," I said curtly, still peeved at encountering the captain once more but I focused on being grateful Lamuel isn't around to insist we report to the authorities. I highly doubt, considering the tentative charge placed on me, it would help the situation. "If you'd give me a moment..." I left the sentence hanging as I moved from the man.

I had a number of things I should investigate first if I am to clear my name.

For a started, I began with examining the outside of the storehouse for signs of a break-in. The easiest way into the storehouse was the door in the side and so I inspected it carefully.

I could see no sign of how the door might have been opened and, in fact, no evidence that it's been opened at all. Expanding my search, I did notice a scuff on the skirting of the roof, as if someone has been climbing up there. Inside the storehouse, there was a trapdoor in the ceiling. It looked like that's how the thief got in.

That's about all there was to learn from the outside of the building.

Orion and Captain Winter have ended their conversation and the elf walked over to tell me, "I need to visit the tavern. Will you be all right here?"

He doesn't seem like he'll be sticking around. Orion waited for me to answer his question with a raised brow. I would've loved to ask him to stay, especially with the scum of the worlds lurking nearby. But that would warrant an explanation and, despite the two seeming at odds with each other, I didn't know Orion enough to ascertain that he'd take my side.

"I'll be fine. Is everything okay with you?" I assured him.

"Nothing serious." He said, and I raised a brow at the odd answer. "You stay here and figure out what's happened to our package."

I had to ask now. "What don't you like about the captain?"

Orion seemed hesitant to discuss the matter with me. Particularly when the captain was standing within earshot. "That doesn't concern you," he replied. "Focus on the task at hand."

"Okay, see you later, I guess."

"Don't do anything stupid," he ordered. "If it goes dark, get inside." With captain Hayden nearby, there was no way I was exiting this place alone anyway.

And then he's off at his fleet-footed run.

With Orion gone, I needed to finish this investigation on my own. Hayden Winter hasn't gone anywhere though I rather avoid any interaction with him at all.

So, I searched the inside of the storehouse.

The storehouse was not large but appeared bigger on the inside with its high ceiling and intimidating walls of crates. There was little natural light coming through the two narrow windows that were boarded up. Only the sunlight behind me afforded any illumination. To my left, there was a door that must lead directly to the office where I spoke to Ol' Mort this morning. Otherwise, there were just a lot of crates—and hopefully, somewhere a clue.

_I could try using a divination spell to see what happened in here._

Closing the door to avoid any interruptions, I took out the small pouch of herbs and sprinkle them in a circle in the centre of the store room. Then I took out a small candle and, with a snap of my fingers, it lit up. Sitting cross-legged in the middle of my circle and focusing intently on the candle, I started to chant the magic words.

Of course, divination spells were always easier if I had an item of value connected to the person I was attempting to _See_ , but since I can't be sure who that person was, I will have to rely on my raw talent.

As I chanted over and over, entering a trance-like state, the room started to shimmer. Images flash across my vision, shadows of people and objects that once existed in the storehouse. It's an overwhelming feeling to be so bombarded with information from the past…

…But I was expecting this. I breathed calmly, inhaling the soft aroma of the herbs around me, allowing the light from the candle to keep my mind from becoming distracted and focusing my attention on one particular moment in time. The image of the empty room became clear. I could hear an odd slapping sound. Something was walking among the crates.

The image flickered.

…And then suddenly, I was thrown backwards by something slamming into me. A sharp pain raced up my arm as the vision cleared and I found myself staring at an enormous fish! Its bulbous, black eyes were inches from my face and its mouth, lined with a thousand, dagger-like teeth, was clamped around my forearm. I tried to pull away and realised that this bizarre creature, about the size of a turkey, had two legs which it used to grip the wooden floor and maintain its hold.

Thinking fast, I teleported behind it and attack.

The fish blinked in confusion as I vanished from its grasp and reappear, staff raised to deliver it a nasty blow. The creature crumpled down on its spindly legs, blood oozing from the wound I have inflicted. It looks like I've killed it.

I wasted no time in dragging the creature back outside and depositing it on the beach. Ol' Mort was begrudgingly grateful for my having rid him of such a pest.

With that interlude out of the way, I considering going back to what I was previously doing but decided against it. There were few herbs left, and there was a chance I wouldn't be able to glean anything with a specific target in mind.

Moving forward, I checked the rest of the area. The storehouse contained a lot of stuff and I wasn't entirely sure what I'm looking for. The floor was wooden and there's no sign of any footprints. A couple of crates looked like they've been knocked over. A few smaller boxes on a shelf look to have been disturbed and there is a trapdoor in the ceiling.

I tried climbing up to the trapdoor. The crates were stacked high beneath it and with a little care, I was able to reach the top. Unfortunately, the trapdoor remained just out of reach. As good as I might be at climbing, I didn't think I could make the jump and, even if I could, I would need to hold myself up by one arm while pushing open the trapdoor with the other. And I wasn't really aren't athletic enough for something like that.

I climbed back down carefully to Investigate the toppled crates.

Having already met the fish-monster, the toppled crates were less of a mystery but I gave them a quick inspection anyway. They contained reels of fishing line and tins of bait, some of which have broken open and the smell was noxious. I backed away, holding my nose, content not to investigate any further there.

Holding my nose and suppressing the urge to heave, I kept looking and do spot something of interest. A smear in some of the spilt fish bait showed part of a footprint. The size suggested whoever knocked over this crate was about the size of an average adult human. Investigating the shelf of smaller crates, it contained only very small boxes, some of which could easily fit in a pocket or handbag. However, I was more interested in the one that's missing. A small square in the dust is evidence that an item was removed recently and I'd put money on it being Lord Imperion's package. Each spot on the shelves was numbered, and no other crate had been moved. Whoever took the package was definitely here for it specifically.

This means there must be some sort of roster here to indicate where each crate was going. I made a quick search of the area and find it, rather unsurprisingly, by the door to the office. A clipboard listing every crate in the storeroom confirms that the missing package was Lord Imperion's. I also saw a red mark on the corner of the paper. It looked a little like blood.

I thought back, suddenly, to the fish that attacked me earlier. It was worth investigating whatever that fish was guarding. Inspecting the corner of the room, I found the creature to have been guarding a nest. A hole had been gnawed in a nearby crate and the straw padding pulled out to create a bed in which now rested a sloppy mess of orange fish eggs.

Glancing into the crate, I saw something glinting just out of reach. Perhaps if I placed my hand through the hole, I could pull it out….

_Oh gods, all right. Into the dark crate I go..._

Taking a deep breath, I reached into the dark, waiting for something to bite off my finger. But there was no such pain. The crate does not contain more fish. In fact, as I took hold of the item and removed it from the crate, I could see that I have been rewarded for my courage.

It's an arrow with a beautifully designed golden arrowhead. Glancing over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being observed, I slipped it into my quiver. It could be useful.

_That's enough rummaging for now._

I should probably think about wrapping up my investigation.

The warden looked nervous as I approached. "Listen, if you did take that package, better just to admit it. You won't be in trouble." He backtracked, "At least, you won't be in as much trouble as if we get caught in the dark."

"I'll try to be a bit quicker."

"Much appreciated," the warden nodded. "Though honestly, I'm ready to head back now. Is there anything else you wanted to ask before we go?"

"Why do you think I'm guilty?"

"I don't," the warden replied. "But Ol' Mort seems to think it must've been you and he's not one for lying. He's lived on this island longer than anyone. He might not look it, but he's well respected. It's him you need to convince of your innocence, not me."

I shook my head in frustration, "Do you know of anyone on the island who might be a thief?"

"My money's on a mainlander," the warden replied. "Ol' Mort's well liked around here; too much for this sort of petty crime."

"Thank you for your help."

He nodded, "Don't take to much longer."

Before heading back in, I took a moment to rest and recover some of my lost mana. I could hear the grumbling of Ol' Mort and the warden as I sat under the sun, letting its rays sink into my skin. My mana reserves slowly started to refill and I felt better for having taken time to rest.

Waves continue to lap at the shore and the warden asked, "You going to be much longer?" He looked eager to get back to the town hall and with good reason. "All right, that's enough now," the warden said. His eyes were still flicking constantly up to the sky and his knuckles are white as he grips his sword.

My time was up.

I still stand accused of stealing from the shipping office. Ol' Mort was blaming me because the stolen item was the package for Luca Imperion. The package was small so it could easily be concealed on one's person. The warden suspected that, as Ol' Mort is well liked by the town's folk, the thief was more likely to be a mainlander like myself.

The only other ones who could've done it is anyone from that captain's crew, or even the captain himself. But much as I wished he was the culpirt, I had no evidence to back it up. He had pretty much the same motive as we do for wanting the package, though.

I have managed to establish that the thief broke in through the trapdoor in the ceiling.

From looking around the storehouse, I knew your thief is around human size, managed to cut themselves during the robbery, and must have somehow known about Lord Imperion's package.

I frowned, because a mainlander, and human-sized pretty much matched Lamuel. But I couldn't fathom any reason he would do such a thing...

' _I just… I want to be useful._ '

My heart sank, shaking the thought away. _No... He wouldn't... It can't be,_ I thought adamantly, _It must have been someone I haven't met yet._

A was broken out of my thoughts, "Well, go on," Ol' Mort spat. "Out with it."

And before I can even open my mouth, everything was plunged into darkness again.


	7. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prolonged darkness..._

_Gods dammit, not again!_

I stood in total darkness. Casting my eyes upwards, I searched for the light in the sky but saw only the lights in the town extinguishing. All thought of the missing package vanished from my mind. By the time the darkness ended, another person would be faceless. I couldn't let it be someone you care about.

I made a run for the town. I needed to keep this thing from attacking anyone.

The last warden gave his face trying to battle the monster. I couldn't hide now, knowing that other people might need my help. Leaving Ol' Mort and the new warden to hide in the storehouse, I made a break for the town. I caught the coattails of Captain Winter disappearing down the dock towards the _Mighty_.

I was alone. The black faces of the boarded houses raised up against me, feeling somehow taller in the shadow, as if we were running along a ravine. The wind was dead and the ocean had gone silent as I raced beneath a starless sky. Suddenly, the way opened out into the main square. The town hall was closed up and the lights were out. They're not going to open the door for anyone. I hoped Lamuel was still safe inside.

I raced across the square to the low wall of the fountain, scanning the rooftops. The sky was pitch black but if it's there, I'll see it.

There's something glowing behind the mayor's house. I could risk making a break for it. I definitely can't stay where I was.

Bracing myself and taking a single breath, I raced from the limited safety of the fountain to a narrow side alley.

_**Wham!** _

As soon as I entered the alley, I collided headlong into five and a half feet of solid, elven muscle.

"What in the Hells are you doing out here?" Orion demanded furiously.

I stumbled a reply and the elf's eyes narrow. His retort was cut short, green eyes widening at the sight of something over my shoulder. I whipped around and the sight sent my heart plummeting.

A bright light, like a lantern in the dark, only this one was coming from the opposite direction.

_Hells, there are two of them._

I readied my staff. preparing to fight but felt a strong grip on my wrist as Orion grabbed hold of me, pulling me away from the creature and back towards the main square.

At the same moment, the creature's hideous screech rents the air. Orion's body froze beside me and I felt my own doing the same. I was completely paralysed as the creature approached, its light stretching my shadow longer and longer as it descends.

I needed to break this enchantment. I focused everything I had on a single thought.

_Lamuel! I must get back to him!_

I closed my eyes and think of Lamuel, of him finding my faceless body. It would break him. I could not let that happen. I can't let it end like this—not just for us, but for those who are my brother who was counting on me. Channeling these feelings into a force of will unlike any other, I wrenched free of the creature's curse. With all of my might, I willed myself to break free of the creature's enchantment and I started to feel control coming back.

My body was mine again. And not a moment too soon! The creature was lunging towards me.

Instinctively, I grabbed the golden arrow from my quiver and loose it at the creature. At so close a range, it would be almost impossible to miss but I needed to do more than hit it. I needed to kill it.

I decided to take time to aim for that one sweet spot. It's tough, but if I can do it, this hit will be devastating.

I held my nerve as the creature advanced, waiting for the perfect opening. When it was only inches away, I let the arrow fly. With a satisfying whistle, it streams straight into the creature's face.

_I did it!_

I didn't know if I killed it but I definitely won that fight. Now I just needed to figure out how to do it again, because I don't have any more of those arrows. With the departure of the creature, Orion was moving again, but the darkness was still very much present.

"You need to tell me how you did that," Orion insisted, "but first, let's find somewhere to hide. There's still one of those things out there."

Crossing the main square, Orion pointed towards the veranda that fronts the mayor's house.

"Under there," he hissed, rushing to the edge of the wooden decking and slamming a foot into the slats.

The wood cracks, leaving a tiny opening barely large enough to fit one of us, let alone both.

_What choice did I have? I can't stay out here._

I threw myself into the gap and roll underneath the wooden slats of the veranda, Orion slipping in beside me just as a white light passes overhead. It halted above us for a breath, then drifted away. We were safe…for now.

After a moment of silence, he was the first to break it.

"How did you do that?" Orion whispered from somewhere in the dark.

Without the creature's light, I could barely make out his shaved head. If we weren't pressed so closely together, I wouldn't know he was even there.

"I was able to hurt that thing with a golden arrow." I told him.

I felt him incline his head, "I saw. What was so special about it?"

"We could ask Ol' Mort. I took it from the storehouse." I said.

Orion replied with obvious disapproval. "Given his current thoughts towards you, perhaps it would be better to keep that to yourself." he said. "So how did you manage to avoid being frozen?"

"Force of will, I think." I shrugged. Orion was silent in response. I wondered if he was evaluating my theory. The fact that he offered no criticism was a good sign."Did you learn anything at the tavern?"

"I did." He said, "Apparently one of the victims was garnering quite a lot of attention from the sailors there. She went outside to get away from their more amorous advances and some of them followed her when the darkness came. Her name was Delilah Fisanea."

This was interesting information indeed.

"I'm wondering if maybe everyone was with someone when they were taken."

"I think so," Orion nodded. "And we were attacked together just now. The question is, how does the creature select its victim from the group and what does it then do with those faces?"

A thought was still lingering at my mind, and for good reason. "So I was wondering..." I started, "What's your opinion of... Captain Hayden?"

"That's not any of your business," he replied. Then with a sigh, he asked, "What would you imagine is 'with' us?"

I'm thankful for the darkness. "I'm guessing you don't agree on much."

"That's definitely true." He said, "The reason I don't like Winter is because it's difficult to trust someone who doesn't trust you, especially when that someone can be anyone." I could feel the elf's hands ball into fists. "I have no problem with changelings per se, but Winter likes to use the ability to sow discord. Add to that the short temper, the greed, and the love of violence, and you have the very last person anyone should ever have something 'with.'"

"I don't like Winter either." I've admitted, and I'm glad Orion and I are on the same page.

He seemed to hum, "I figured," He said. "I... don't approve, of what he did to you." My eyes widened, and I turned towards him despite the lack of ability to actually see him. "Or that, he was rather proud of what he did."

I growled involuntarily, Lamuel's preference of reporting him was starting to appeal to me now.

Silence fell again and we both strained our ears for any sound of screams. This wave of darkness had lasted much longer than the last and I wondered if there are more than two monsters. Or perhaps this time, everyone was staying inside.

"So why were you really interested in finding out about Lord Imperion?" Orion suddenly broke the silence. The tone was curious rather than interrogative.

It surprised me that he was making an attempt at conversation, but I decided to humor him, rare as the chance was. So, I told him about the fire and wanting to help my brother.

"I did know about that," Orion muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you did."

He shrugged, "Lord Imperion has a great interest in you," he said as explanation. Then I felt him tense. Perhaps he should not have said that.

But I already knew the wealthy merchant was interested in me, so why should it matter?

Orion said nothing more and I was left to ponder the comment in silence.

The silence between us eventually became too much and I succumb to the pressure of speech. "How did you wind up working for Lord Imperion?"

"I—" he begun, but he was interrupted.

A scream, followed by an unholy screech, sounded like it's coming from nearby. Someone was being attacked

_I have to help!_

"Esaldir!" Orion hissed, but I had already pulled myself free and was racing towards the source of the noise.

Rounding the edge of the mayor's house, I found myself facing the second hooded figure. It hovered before a woman in a bonnet, its lantern pressed to her face. As the lantern made contact, the woman swung her fist and caught the shadow with a glancing blow.

To my surprise, the attack seemed to connect. The creature recoiled, hissing, before seizing her by the wrist. It bends her arm back to prevent her from attacking again.

I rushed forwards, knowing I was already too late. The creature lowered its lantern and the woman slumped to the ground, her face smooth and empty. In her fist, she held a golden pendant bearing a five-pointed star.

With a whirl of wind, the creature raced into the sky and the light returns.

"Noooo!"

I was knocked roughly aside as the mayor hurtled towards the fallen woman.

"Marigold! Please, gods no! Not you too."

"Esaldir," a voice called and I turned to see Orion approaching. Behind him, the door to the mayor's house has opened and Jewel Farthing eyes the crowd behind her home with concern.

"Do you know who that is?" Imperion's elf asked, drawing my attention back to the latest victim.

I didn't need to reply. From the way Mayor Grow cradled her in his arms, it is all too clear who was the latest victim of darkness.

As more people step out from the town hall and from their homes, Mayor Grow glared defiantly at the sky. "Enough's enough," he growled, as much to himself as to the assembled crowd. "No more running. No more hiding. The next time that thing shows up, I'm going to kill it."


End file.
